Rashel and Quinn: The Kitten has Claws of Death
by SweetXcandyX
Summary: What happens when a Circle’s Midnight Witch brain washes Rashel into leaving Quinn and the other Daybreakers. Will Quinn be able to save her or will she become the Cat all over again? Will Night World Convince her to bring them the Wild Power?
1. Chapter 1

_**What happens when a Circle's Midnight Witch brain washes Rashel into leaving Quinn and the other Daybreakers. Will Quinn be able to save her or will she become the Cat all over again? Will Night World Convince her to bring them the Wild Power?**_

_**And yes Keller is really Rashel's twin sister! You can read about it in LJ smith's website! .**_

_**This is based on the Book The Chosen ( aka the second story in Night 2) by LJ smith! I do not own it!**_

_**Please Review!!!!!!**_

_**I would like to dedicate this whole story to my best friend Garbo ( gaabo). She was the one that introduced Night World to me. With out her, i would have never read those awesome books or have improved my writting. I met her back in 3rd grade. She was awesome. She stood up for me when i got bullied and became my friend when i was lonely. But now, we're going seperate ways, and i will miss her. But that doesn't meen we won't be friends anymore. She will always be the best friend that treats my home like hers. And the friend that is always strong and nice. I will never 4get you Garbo! Good Luck~**_

_**Your one and only,**_

_**Candy**_

Chapter 1

Rashel Jordan sighed as she leaned her head into the boy's shoulders. She was tired. After a whole day of training with her sister Keller, she could barely move her legs. The dark haired boy with bottomless eyes chuckled at her arrival.

"Tired?" he asked in a calm sweet tone.

Rashel could never get over how much she loved him. She looked up into his eyes and nodded. Although she was tired, she didn't feel at all sleepy. She removed her eyes away from Quinn and looked around their Circles Daybreak room. _I finally have a home. A..._she looked up at Quinn and pictured all her day breaker friends in her head._ A family…_ She smiled and grabbed Quinn's hands.

" Rashel?" Quinn's voice whispered in my ear and I looked up. Seeing my own reflection in his dark eyes.

" Yes?" I replied

" Just out of curiosity, Why didn't you kill me in all the times we've met. Before we joined Thierry?"

I gave a small chuckle and said. "How can I kill you? You're my soul mate"

"Before you found out."

"Oh, well, when I was talking to you I felt something. I felt that you had honor. You weren't like any other vampires that I have faced. Once I started talking to you. I just couldn't...stop I wanted to know more about you. And when you touched my hand. I just couldn't bear to hurt you."

Quinn laughed and hugged me. "Same here" he said quietly into my ear and softly kissed me. It felt like the time we were in the room all over again. Nothing to worry about and we had all the time in the world. He pulled back minutes later. Staring into my green eyes. I smiled and he told me the three words I never got tired of hearing.

_I love you_

_Review!_


	2. Torn Between a Cat and a Dove

_**Ok, so this is the second chapter to this. You see I actually added some ideas into chapter 2 like improvising and stuff. So anyways. This is chapter 2 and I hope you all like it! Please Review!**_

_Chapter 2_

I woke up the next morning to see my self on the couch. I looked down and saw my Rashel sleeping, her head on my shoulder. Strands of hair were covering her face, I used my finger tips to brush them away. Revieling her beautiful face. I smiled to my self and gently laid my head on top of hers. Accidentlaly awaking her. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Huh?" she said, looking up into my eyes. I smiled at her and said:

" Good Morning, Rashel" she got up and yawned. I grabbed her hand her we made our down to Poppy and James's room.

Rashel knocked on the door. After a few seconds the door opened. Behind it stood the little copper haired pixie.

" Hey Guys" she said taking Rashel's and my hands and dragging us in. The sudden pull startled me and I glanced at Rashel who felt the same way. _Same old Poppy_, I thought.

" Hey" said James the moment he came in. He was sitting on his bed flipping through the channels. Poppy came up to him and whined.

" Jamie, I was watching that!" she whined and James just pulled her to him. Rashel and I giggled at them. Poppy playfully hit James on the arm and gave a small pout. James smiled and gave her a small peck on the cheeks.

" Hello?" I said trying to catch the attention. James and Poppy turned to us and . Poppy grabbed the remote from him and started changing the channels. Rashel pulled me to their balcony and looked out.

I came beside her and nuzzled her neck. " Stop it! It tickles" she said pushing my head away. I looked down and saw Lord Thierry greeting a girl.

" Hey, Who are they?" Asked Rashel. Right at that moment. Poppy's head went between mine and Rashel's . she pointed to the girl and called James over.

" Jamie!! Who are they?"

" Poppy, calm down. And I don't know."

" Lets go down and see!" before we knew it she grabbed me and Rashel and dragged us down the stairs. James followed behind, despretly trying to catch up. Rashel was lucky she was fast. Poppy was going crazy.

" We are very happy that you will be joining us" Said Lord Thierry when we reached the end of the staircase. The girl and Thierry turned towards us. The girl was a brunette, her hair was soft and iin waves that fell to her waist. She had warm brown eyes and she was beautiful. She looked just like…_Dove_..

I kept staring at her until Rashel nudged my arms. I flashed back to reality and looked at Rashel. She was staring at me with concern in her eyes.

" Quinn, Are you Okay?" I looked at her and replied

" yes, Rashel. I'm okay." She flashed me another concerned look and she walked towards the girl. I kept staring at the girl as if she _was_ Dove. I was having randome flash backs in my head. Dove and I walking on the beach seeing Dove's beautiful face the moment I woke up. When my flash backs ended I realized everyone was staring at me, looking confused. The girl walked towards me and introduced herself

" Hi, My name is Dove" I was shocked.

" _Dove?!"_ I said wide eyed._ This can't be happening._

" No.. My name is Lucinda, are you alright?" she looked confused and Rashel walked up to me.

" yea Quinn are you okay?" she said taking my arms. She once again gave me one of her looks. I just stood there feeling very confused. Everything on my mind was spinning. _Dove is dead. This is Lucinda. That just so happens to look just like her. Snap out of it!_ I shook all of Dove's pictures out of my mind and looked down at Rashel.

" I'm fine, really. Rashel" she smiled and we walked over to Lucinda. " I'm sorry, hi. I'm Quinn"

" Nice to meet you." She gave me a weird smile that was almost seductive. She stuck out her hand and I shook it. She never stopped smiling until I pulled my hand away. She turned back to Thierry and followed him towards Poppy and James.

" So" Rashel looked at me and crossed her arms and lifted one eye brow.

" What?" is said confused

" Don't 'what?' me Quinn, you were acting so weird towards Lucinda" _oh no_ I thought, hoping she would'nt hear it. She signed and dropped her arms. She stepped closer to me and stared into my eyes. He emerald green eyes looked pained, I knew she was upset. " What is going on? D-do you like that girl?" she said gesturing to Lucinda.

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know anything. I hesitated then said: " Rashel I love you and you only, I swear" I gave her one of my puppy dog eyes and she gave in. she took my hands and whispered " I love you too"

It was then I realized not even Dove could break my love for Rashel. You would think it's harsh of me for forgetting the girl I first loved but she would have wanted this. Lucinda would never break anything between me and Rashel.


	3. Lies

_**Heyy, so this is chapter 3. I was being annoyed by my two cousins while I was writing this so if theres something wrong or if u dun like it don't hate me. Hate my coousins LOL! But I hope you all like it! This chapter is NOTHING like before. Well not lovey dovey at least. But. Well. I just hope u will love it!**_

_**Ppleassseeeee reeeevviiiiewwwwwww**_

_*******************************************************************************88**_

Chapter 3

_What is with Quinn? He keeps staring at that girl like...like he loved her. Come to think of it I think I've seen her in Quinn's mind before. Ugh. I can't think right now._

I turned to looked at Quinn again. He looked uneasy and some what frightened. He told me he didn't like Lucinda and that he loved me..but..i don't know.

" Rashel! Let's go!" Quinn's voice startled me and I ran towards him, Following the others up the stairs. I was glad Poppy wasn't dragging us up. She's always excited when theres new people. As I was walking up, Lucinda came up to me and started talking.

" So, Rashel, you're Quinn's soul mate?" she asked in a sweet tone. Something about that question made me feel weird.

" Yes he is" I said and gave her a smile.

" I see.." said said and walked back up. _What was that about?_

Quinn and I went back into our room. It was almost noon and Quinn had to go somewhere. I went into the training room to train with Keller.

" Hi, Keller." I said when I arrived. I never got over how happy I am to find out I had a twin that was a shape shifter.

" hey Rashel" we went towards the gym and started training with swords and combat. I always loved training with Keller. She was strong and confident. Like me.

After a few hours I was exahausted. Almost as tired as yesterday. I went back into my room to take a hot shower. As my shower ended I looked out the window to see the garden. I never really went into the garden. Maybe it would be nice to take a nice moon lit walk. I got dressed into a comfortable v-neck t-shirt and jeans. Walking out into the dark night made me feel fresh and alive. I took a whiff of the flowers and continued walking. Each flower in the garden was beautiful. Especially in the night. As I kept walking I caught a glance at a girl's figure. She was a bit taller than me but I didn't really care. As I got closer I got a gimps of her face. It was Lucinda. I didn't really want to have a conversation with her so I pretended I didn't see her and kept walking. Hoping she wouldn't see me.

I got passed her and kept walking straight. I stopped when I heard a soft and gental voice...

" Hello Rashel" I turned around to see Lucinda._ Damn she saw me._

" oh, Hi Lucinda" she was dressed nice. She was in a white cotton dress with some ballet flats. I had to admit, she was beautiful. The moon light made her soft brown hair shimmer like a cascade of golden Water. She walked towards me and I felt something go through my spin. Like the feeling when I first heard Quinn's unusual laugh.

" What are you do up so late" I hadn't really noticed but it was already 11 pm. She held in her hand was a black iris. Symbolizing a _**vampire**_. She had a smile on her face that was almost scary.

" Oh, um. I hadn't noticed. I should go now" as I turned my back to her, heading back to the mansion. She spoke again.

" Quinn doesn't love you" I opened my eyes wide. I didn't turn around to face her. I just spoke in a shaky tone. My back was still facing her. I finally spoke despite my shock

" W-what? What are you talking about? We're soul mates. Of course he loves me" I said. I heard her voice get louder and louder. Coming closer to me. Before I knew it. She was behind me. I didn't want to look at her so I didn't move even an inch of my body. She then spoke in a spooky whisper in my ear.

" No he doesn't" her cold windy voice sent chills down my back. I kept staring at the rose bushes. Startled._ What was up with this girl?_All these questions flew around my mind. Her arms came in front of me. I could feel hear breath behind me. I felt paralized. I looked down to see the black flower at my stomach. It was a beautiful flower. She spoke softly in my ear " You're just like this flower, He will love you and take care of you. He would tell you he loves you and say you're the most beautiful flower in the world. But when he gets tired of you. He will just dump you. Leave you here. Wouldn't take care of you anymore. .Just-like-this" she moved her hands over the flower and it shriveled up and fell to the ground. I gasped. The flower on the ground was dead. The petals were all scattered on the floor. I felt tears coming falling down my cheeks._ What is happening! That can't be true!_

"YOU'RE LYING!" I yelled at her. I shut my eyes and clentched my fists. She gave a small chuckle and placed a hand on my shoulder.

" No I'm not" she said and I turned around to scream in her face. Before any words came out. I stared into her eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes weren't at all beautiful. It was scary. It shifted and changed to..Black. Jet black. Just like Quinn's. I kept staring into it and I got lost.

" He doesn't love you" said all the little voices in my head. I tried to shake them away but they stayed. I felt dizzy and weird. I didn't know it but words flew out of my own mouth.

" He lied to me.." I couldn't take my eyes away from Lucinda's. Her eyes were like a magic mirror. I saw all the things he had done with his beloved Dove. Dove and him on him on the beach. Dove and him watching the sunset. The time we fought and he tried to kill me. And more Dove. My heart felt like frozen glass falling on the floor. Everything was so confusing. My brain was'nt working straight and most of all. I was hurt.

" That's right, Rashel. He lied. Leave this place and Quinn. Come join _me _" My heart was screaming at me. Telling me to go with her. And another to stay with Quinn.

_Go with Lucinda. She told you the Truth. Quinn is just another one of them. Those filthy vampires that killed your mother_

_NO! Lucinda is lying! Don't go Rashel!_

" I'll go with you" I said. My own voice sounded more like a croak. It was dead and emotionless. I didn't know what was going on but once I blinked I saw darkness. Blank. No Lucinda. No Mansion. No.._Quinn. _My body felt numb and heavy. I fell to the ground with a thump. Nothing made sense. I couldn't hear anything except one voice...

" Good choice"


	4. Broken

**_Heyyy! so this is chapter 4 and i have to say while i was writing this. The little movie in my head looked soo sad with the tree and stuff. so i hope you will find it good to. DOnt forget to review! tell your uncle, cat, duck, frog or what ever!!!_**

**_***********************************************************************************************************_**

Chapter 4

It was 2 am when I got back to my room. It was also the time I realized Rashel wasn't there.

It was strange, Rashel never left the room after 1. She never trained that long either. But it was worth a shot. I couldn't risk losing Rashel. I made my way to Keller and Galen's room figuring maybe Rashel was in there or maybe at Poppy and James'. When I got there I knocked on the door. Knowing it was 2 am, I was pretty sure Keller would beat me up.

" Whhhhhhat!" said Keller with squinting eyes. I gulped hoping Galen would come over

" Have you guys seen Rashel?" Keller opened her eyes when I asked

" What no, I thought she was back in her room, she never goes out this late" she said as Galen made his way towards us

" Is everything alright?" He asked in a very sleepy voice

" No, Rashel is missing" I said, scared of what might have happened to her

" Have you checked Poppy and James' room?" they both asked. I could tell they wanted me to leave and that was exactly what I did. My fear of losing Rashel is killing me.

Once again I knocked on Poppy and James' door.

" WHAT!" screached Poppy when she finally opened the door.

" Yea what's up Quinn, Poppy needs her beauty sleep"

" Okay, Okay i'm sorry but have any of you guys seen Rashel?" I asked, Desperatly hoping she'd say yes

" I saw her in the garden earlier ton-" I cut James of with a quick thank you and dashed down to the

garden. _Rashel, please be alright!_ I thought. As I ran through Thierry's huge french doors. In the garden were all sorts of different flowers. I remember Rashel telling me her favorite flower. A cherry blossom. She said she always loved how delicate they were. How beautiful they were. Right now if I compared my Rashel with a cherry blossom, Rashel would win by a mile.

I kept running and running until I saw a dark figure. I ran faster and faster until I saw clearly. The tall figure was in a black ninja outfit. Under a..._cherry blossom tree._ I smiled. It was obviously Rashel. I was releaved to find her. But why was she wearing her ninja outfit? I quietly got closer behind her and swiftly wrapped my arms around her waist. I was expecting her to gasp or at least be surprised. But she didn't even make a noise.

" What are you doing out here so late?" I asked her. Buring my head in her hair.

Again, she didn't respond. She just stood there. I lifted my head a little and spoke

" Rashel? Are you okay?" I asked. It was then she finally spoke

" Get-Your-Hands-Of-of-Me" she spoke in a cold slow voice. I was getting confused. _Was it something I said?_

" Rashel? What's the matter?" I aked, hoping for a good answer. I was getting scared all over again.

" I said. Take your HANDS OF OF ME!" She screamed and I immediately backed away. Removing my hands off her waist. She turned around to look at me with cold eyes that would probably make a kid scream. I stared at her confused. Rashel had never acted this way before. Not after we became soul mates. As she continued to look at me. The wind picked up. Blowing her hair and making pink cherry blossom petals rain down. _What is happening?_ I asked my self. I was too shocked to speak but when I did, she cut me off.

" Rashel wha-"

" Stop acting like that! Stop pretending!" as she yelled at me. A tiny tear drop fell down from her eyes. My heart felt shattered. More tiny cheery blossoms came down. Covering the grassy area below us.

" Rashel..." I finally was able to get out. I moved closer to her but she just moved back. Another tear came from her eyes. I reached out my hands to wipe it away but she moved her head to the side to avoid my hand. It was then a cherry blossom fell down on my hands, next to Rashel's ear. More tears came down and she spoke in a shaky but fierce voice.

" Don't touch me. I _hate you_" those very words killed me. My heart sank and my body felt paralized.

" Rashel.._i love you"_ I managed to got out. I hoping this was a dream. A very terrible dream that I will eventually wake up from.

" Don't start with me, Quinn! Don't lie to me again!" I didn't understand anything. My hands fell and landed on her shoulders. Tears still rolling down her cheeks as she shrugged my hands off.

" Rashel Please, tell me what is going on!" again I raised my hands and put it on her shoulders hoping she wouldn't move it away. _Goddess,Please let this be a night mare._ Rashel didn't respond and I took the advantage to speak again. " _I love you_" I realized my voice was sinking. Shaking and dry. Again she didn't respond her face still facing the cherry blossom covered floor. " RASHEL!" I yelled.

Before I knew it. I was face to face with a wooden knife. The deadly item was inches away from my face and I was terrified. Why would Rashel do this! OhGoddess, please. Rashel..

She finally spoke but in a dry cold whisper. " You lied to me. I _hate you_. I don't want to see you ever again. " I was horrified. I never thought this would ever happen.

" I-"

"SHUT UP!" she shut her eyes and yelled. Bringing the knife closer to me. I moved back. Her eyes were cold and pained. Her beautiful hair was blowing in the wind and her face was pale. I stared into her green eyes and spoke to her telepathically.

_Rashel.._

"STOP IT!" she yelled

_Rashel! WHAT IS GOING ON WITH YOU!_

" STOP IT!" she moved both her hands to cover her ears and she shut her eyes tightly. The Wooden knife facing upwards. She was shaking her heard fiercely. " I HATE YOU!" Her eyes finally opened. Spewing more tears down her face. she turned around and walked down the moonlit path. She turned her head round and spoke her final words " Don't follow me". As she walked away, stepping on all the pieces of my heart. My legs brought me down kneeling on the grass floor. Eyes wide, I watched as my true love walk into the darkness....

*****************************************************************

Welllllll???! what did you think? tell me by pressing that button down there and writing it!


	5. Defeated

_**So hey this is chapter 5. This is a very short chapter but I hope you will like it and PLEASE REVIEW**_ **_IM ON MY KNEES PLEASE!_**

_**So besides from that, for this chapter, well, it was actually really hard. Because I didn't know who to use. Or in other words who's perspective. Lucinda's perspective is a bit to early and Rashel. I'm not sure. So this chapter will be on Quinn again. I hope you won't mind and to those who are reading – Hannah and Thierry- Never gonna leave you again, Please read the rest at **___.net/s/5304147/2/ _**and **__**PLEASE REVIEW ON IT!**__**It's her first story and yea. Ugh stupid document thing. so. **__**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**********************************************************************************

Chapter 5

_Rashel is gone...this can't be happening. _I kept staring at the darkness that Rashel had left with. Leaving me with a crushed heart. I didn't understand. Rashel and I are soul mate. I loved her very much. But what happened? I was too pained to think anymore. I couldn't even bring myself to stand back up.

There I was. Kneeling on the now pink ground as tears rolled down my face. I could barely move my body, barely speak a word.

" So Rashel left. What a pity. I thought she loved you" At that second I wiped my head around to see.._Lucinda. _Her voice was unusual and some what devilish. I looked at and saw that she was smiling. A smile that could shed rainbows. _Could Lucinda have..._. Anger flushed through me as I shouted at her.

" What did you do to her?!"I yelled using my most demanding voice. I was furious. Lucinda's evil face gave me all my answers. Lucinda was the culprit of this whole thing.

She gave me smirk that would make the devil go running away. " I didn't do anything. Or to be more specific. _Not Much."_ I lost it with that and I slammed her to a tree. Gripping her arms tightly. Even with such force she didn't make a sound. She just kept on smiling.

" Lucinda, I swear what ever you did to Rashel you will _**pay**_." I said gripping her arms even tighter. I was extremely mad. Losing Rashel would drive me crazy. Losing her would even drive me to_** death**._ She let out an evil laugh and said

" Quinn, oh my dear Quinn. You should Watch your words. You know Dove doesn't like it when you're so rough" The sound of Dove's name sent shock waves down my entire body. _Dove...._ I thought as random memories washed into my mind. Staring into Lucinda's eyes I got lost. Pleasured in the memories I let go of her arm. But I flashed back into reality when Rashel's picture jumped in. I gripped Lucinda's thin arm again and reminded my self,_ I love Rashel and Rashel Only. I promise her that_.

" Lucinda! You better tell me what the hell you did to Rashel right now"

"Oh aren't you strong. You seemed to get out of my magic pretty easily and quick." she started leaning closer to me and I backed up, Snarling at her. She ignored everything and leaned in. Her nose touched mine and I felt paralyzed all over again. Then something weird happened.

She opened her mouth to a small O and blew something in my mouth. The breath that reached my mouth was warm. It left my mouth dry and wanting more. The breath was so tempting and I wanted _more_ of it. I leaned down and my eye sight became extremely blurry. Lucinda's face became a blob and all that went through my ears were Rashel's lasts words:_ Don't Follow me_.

The weight of my own body was pushing me down like a car had just landed on top of me. I sank to my knees once again and my shoulders rolled and fell to the ground. My eye sight became dark and blanked out. I saw nothing. All black. My body wouldn't move and I couldn't speak. Before I lost my last sense, a voice spoke:

_You're not strong after all _

**PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWW**


	6. Betrayed

_**Okay so this is chapter 6. I know i'm sorry don't hate me! Thanks soooo much for the reviews!!! sorry if i've been a jerk or something about getting reviews =.=. **_

**_SO this chapter is kinda longer and in Rashel's perspective =D_**

**_How I see Rashel: When i see Rashel in my mind when i write and read stories, i always imagine her in a black jum suite with a black waist band. I don't know why but i always have her wear black high heel boots. I imagine her tall and having the face and hair of the girl in Night World 2 book cover ( haha which IS her). I just wanted to let you all know...don't know why  
_**

**_*********************************_**

_Chapter 6_

I walked into the forest just as Lucinda had told me too. It was very windy tonight and dark. In the forest I could barely see, but I was just glad to get away from_ him. _He lied to me and now he won't even give up the act. But there was something in his eyes that was almost looked _hurt_. Ugh, what am I saying. It was obvious he was pretending again. But I just didn't understand why he didn't just drop it. When I walked away from him. He looked as if he was dying. I put my fingers up to my lips and thought for a while. _Could it be that __**Lucinda**__ was lying?_ My thoughts of Quinn were interrupted when a voice whistled though my ear.

" Ah, Rashel. I see you _have _come" I saw her coming towards me and gave her a small smile. She smiled back at me and I came beside her. I hesitated before asking her the question.

" Um, Lucinda do you think that Quinn might _not_ be ly-" She cut me off and spoke in a gentle but devilish voice.

" You know, Quinn tried to kiss me tonight" She looked at me with understanding eyes and I froze. _Why am I jealous? I don't love him anymore!_

" Oh, k-know did he" I said trying not to storm away and punch Quinn in the face. I stared at Lucinda who stared back. I never knew why but I always felt uncomfortable around Lucinda. Maybe it was because of how beautiful she was. Or just how the way Qu- Oh, what am I saying.

" I was going to tell him how you felt and he just suddenly started leaning down towards me. Before he had the chance, I pushed him away" I looked down on the ground and just whispered

" That was a good move" I didn't know why I felt so insecure and mad. I didn't love Quinn and I never will. I took in a deep breath and faced Lucinda. " Where are you taking me."

She gave me a smirk and said " I'm taking you to see the Night World council, well some of them"

Those words gave me a shock._ Was she trying to turn me in??!!_ I looked at her with frightened eyes and she spoke again in a more of a sarcastic voice

" Oh psh, don't worry I'm not turning you in. You are going to help us" _Help them? With what? Opening a cookie jar? The Night World council could do anything!_ I stared at Lucinda and she stared back.

I hesitated before asking anything. I didn't know what to do at that moment. Everything on my mind was going wild, but I knew that the best think I can do know is to do what Lucinda says.

" Ok, Let's go" She gave me a smile then quickly turned around to walk further into the forest. I followed her, not knowing where we were going, I felt scared.

**************************************

The Night world council, for the very first time I was actually scsared to see a bunch of vampires gathered together. I mean I've been in those positions before but, I never really felt _this_ scared. Lucinda had gotten a cab out of no where, she never really told me exactly where we were going but I decided not to ask her, I trusted her.

Looking out the windows I saw many attractions. Here In Las Vegas there was always bright lights on, expecially in the night. I always loved them, but tonight I _hated _them. They are too bright and my eyes are starting to hurt. I turned back to look at the back of the driver's seat and crossed my arms. When we got into the cab, the driver was sorta frightened by me. I figured because for one thing, I was carrying a long wooden sword around. I put my head back and closed my eyes.

_I really just want to get this over with. And Get over __**him.**_

_***********************************************__  
_I hadn't noticed that I have fallen asleep when I found my self on a couch. The surroundings around me was a typical bar, except it was empty. I slowly got up and looked around. The very first thing I saw was my bokken lying on the floor beside me. I was going to call out to Lucinda when her own voice sounded out

" It seems that she has finally waken up"

I turned around to see Lucinda and four guys. The guys didn't seem really old except for one that seemed around 40. It was pretty obvious they were all vampires. Lucinda, which was in the middle of them was no longer wearing her white dress and ballet flats. Instead she was wearing a gold dress that hung in different lengths on the bottom. It fell to her knees and she was beautiful. Her hair was in a loose bun with stands of hair fallen out and a few in the front. The shining gold made her seem like the goddess of the sun. Lucinda never failed to look like a Greek goddess.

" So this is the Legendary Cat" said the one of the guys. He had dirty blond hair that was very floppy. He looked 20 and had gray eyes and he was gorgeous. He was wearing something a typical teanage boy would wear to graduation, A white collar shirt with dark jeans. I looked at them, afraid of what might happen next. I took a step back and looked down at my bokken

" Rashel, it's ok. They just need your help." said Lucinda. _Okay, if they seriously ask me to open a cookie jar, I am going to freak out._" That's right my dear, We need the kind of person like you" The one that said that had had white blond hair that was fairly long and fell to his lower neck. He looked very tanned and about 18. His eyes were truly terrifying, Blood Red. But I've seen worse. He was wearing a thin sweater and jeans. I had trouble speaking due to the lack of things to say. But hearing that one line made me throwing all sorts of questions at them.

" Why do you need my help? And what do you want help with ? You're not going to turn me into a vampire are you?" that last question almost made me crouch down and grab my bokken by the blade.

The dirty blonde put two hands in front of himself, his palms facing me. He took one step back and said:

" Woah there beautiful, We just need you to work with us. And we don't have to. You are almost already stronger than Shifron over there" he gestured to the one with white blond hair and red eyes. I didn't bother looking at him. The other one kept talking. " Oh right, I'm sorry. My name is Demetre, that one over there is Lance" He pointed to the oldest one and continued. " And he is Ryan " He moved his finger to the one behind Lance. He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He did the thing with his eye brows and I gave him a look that made him back away.

I moved forward and spoke coldly " And you want me to _work _with you? Arn't I on your kill list?" I brought my legs together and lifted my chin. Demetre laughed and took a step towards me. We were face to face when I blinked.

" Not any more" He said and gave me a warm smile that actually almost made me smile back. I came closer to him. He was tall, I was almost up to his nose. I stared at his eyes and spoke

" Ok, now what is this you want my help with?" I realized Lucinda hadn't moved or said a word since the boys started introducing them selves. I back at the boy that was barely an inch away from me.

" We need you to bring us the Wild Power, or as I should say. One of them." Lance came up to him and nodded once. _Bring them the wild power? To kill them... _. Demetre came closer to me and I pushed him away with one finger. I wasn't going to let them destroy the world. I crossed my arms again.

" No" I said, blazing my eyes at them. Lucinda came up to me and spoke in her gental voice.

" But Rashel, you have to. If you don't you can never get revenge on Quinn." that very name sent shocks down my back again. I hated Quinn so much right now. But I can never destroy the world like that!

" But-" before I could finish Lucinda cut me off

" You know Rashel, All of your so call friends lied to you too. They knew all along and never told you. They wanted you to live a life of lies. They just _pittied _you" _they..__**what**__?_ I looked into Lucinda's eyes and saw the truth. All the friends that I trusted and loved had all just pitted me. Inside Lucinda's now black eyes were all the answers: Bring them the Wild Power.

" I'll do it" I said and grabbed my bokken and followed them out into the darkness.

*********************

Review!


	7. Lost

Chapter 7

_**HEY! YO! This is chapter 7 and this is a bit different from before and there are some similarities from 'Soul Mate' and I tried really to make it as different as it can be so dont be a hater! So yea. And if you don't like it don't make a bad review and stuff. **_

"Quinn!" her voice whistled through in my ears. Thorugh my mind I see her face. I smiled at the most beautiful sight in the world. " Let's go!" She would say, pulling me up from my darkness. But something didn't seem right. The beautiful sight was fading. Her voice was sinking. Her face was bluring. I reached out my hand.

" Rashel..." My hand reached the air. My hand stood empty, trying to catch a heart. It seemed to be getting closser.

"QUINN!" It would keep yelling back. Each yell would open the door wider. Each scream would increase the light. I walked towards the door and went in.

The sight wasn't what I expected. In front of my eyes hovered Poppy, Thea, Gillian, James, Hannah, Ash and Thierry. All staring at me with eyes that looked as if I was killed.

_It was just a dream.._

I stared at all my friends and gave a deep sigh. Poppy was the first one to talk to me when I finally opened my eyes.

" Quinn, are you alright?" asked the copper headed pixie.

" What _happened?_" Looking behind them, I saw my surroundings. I was in the hospital room and behind James was the healer witch.

" You don't remember what happened? Well we found you in Thierry's garden this morning _uncounsious" _Said Gillian, from the look of her, she was forced to get up. She looked really tired. I felt bad for having them all wake up this early just because I was...wait..what did happen to me?

" U-uncounsious? But how?" I asked them. I was really confused. My head didn't feel any different and I felt just fine.

" You didn't have any injuries, so I'm assuming either you were tired or...." she didn't finish her last statement. It made me nervous. Wait, Where was Rashel

" Where is Rashel?" I asked emmidiatly sitting up. I was still dressed in my t-shirt and jeans. Waiting for my answer I got of the bed and stood up. Even on my two feet, nobody answered. " I said Where is Rashel!"

Nobody spoke. I was beginning to feel worried. Not only did I have no idea what had happened the previous night but no one was anwering to my simple question. Mixed feelings washed into me. Anger, fright, worry. All the feelings I never wanted.

I asked my question again but with a lot of anger. " You Guys! Are you listening to me?! I said WHERE IS RASHEL?!" Everybody looked down at their feet. It was only Thea that spoke

" Quinn, I-Rashel left. She left you this note. Goddess, I'm sorry Quinn" _What? She...left?_

" Thea..What are you talking about? I-I don't.." I looked at the rest of them. Their faces wasn't normal. Even Poppy was silent. Ash didn't even make a sound

" Qui-" Thea was cut of by the healer witch. She stepped towards me and said

" If I may, I believe that you have been charmed." I'm _what? _She continued . " You seem to be have charmed by a witch, your memory of what happened last night was washed"

" What? Wait, Thea wheres the note, I want to see it" Thea opened her mouth then shut it, she stumbled towards Ash and nudged him on the arm. Ash, who you can never trust you things with, pulled out a small folded piece of paper out of his pockets. My eyes widened when I read the note.

_Don't Follow me_

_Betrayal can never be forgiven_

I didn't understand. Why had Rashel- why would she. Oh my goddess. Ugh what happened last night that was so bad it made Rashel leave? What did I do?! _Betrayal can never be forgiven_. Goddess, what did I do?

" Is there a way I can find out what happened last night?" everybody shook their head and I turned to the witch. With extreme hope turning in my eyes. " Is there a spell?"

The witch too shook her head. The faith that hit my eyes shot out and dyed. I looked down on the floor. Rashel could be any where by now, but I have to find her. It was then my prayers were answered

" Wait!" the sound of Lady Hannah's voice shocked me. I turned to her desperatly hoping for an answer. " This is dangerous but, we can try hypnoses. That was what made me remember my past..s" A smile touched my lips and I agreed with no hesitation.

" Quinn, Are you sure? You might not be able to...well.." Lady Hannah stopped half way through her sentence and took in a deep breath. I knew what she was going to say but I let her finish. " You might not be able to wake up" Hannah had told us her hypnosis story before. She had said that she had wakened up was by Thierry, or by this guy named Paul.

" Yes, Thank you Lady Hannah, but I am positive I want to do this, I must get to the bottom of it" I said as I laid down on the bed again. Hannah had suggested she do the hypnotizing and we all agreed. She was the only one that has been through one. Or at least I think she was the only one.

" Yea, I understand you, that was exactly the way I felt. Anyways, Quinn, I want you to close your eyes and relax. And yes REALLY relax." As she was saying, I closed my eyes and relaxed, I know she told me to really relax, but I just couldn't. My soul mate was _missing_ and she left me a note that could probably give me a heart attack if I read it again. Hannah took a big book on her lap and started reading, or well instructing me with it.

" Now I want you to imagine your self floating" All was going well until she giggled after that sentence, I winced and she got back to business. " Just floating and feeling very very relaxed. Nothing to think about, no where you need to go. And now you are seeing yourself surrounded by a very beautiful violet light." I did as I was told. The violet was indeed beautiful, it was like swimming inside one of Gillian's or Iliana's eyes. " It's bathing your entire body and making you more and more relax, all stress fade. All Anger vanish." I was surprised at this but it came true. All my stress and anger did go away.

Right now I didn't feel like sleeping on a bed with tons of people watching me. I felt as if I was floating in a pool of violet, but not alone of course. By my side was my beautiful Rashel. What? Why do you think I'm _this_ relaxed?

" And now you feel yourself sinking down deeper into another level of relaxation..." down I go deeper and deeper. And now I feel like lying on a very soft violet bed with pillows the feeling of the fluffiest dog in the world. " And now, you are surrounded by a deep blue light. The blue light is guarding you but yet shining through you. Letting nothing but peace through your path. "

Ahh, The bath of blue waters and mist. The feeling was truly tranquil. Every beat of my heart was slow and gentle. Hannah's soft voice went on. Guiding me through all the beautiful colors. The colors I never wore, the colors I never used. By now, waves of mist and water circled around me. Deep blue like the ocean, Golden Yellow like the blazing sun, Light Pink like the roses in the garden, glowing orange like the fire that lights the nights and Emerald green like Rashel's eyes. The Pool from heaven surrounded me and my mind was like butterflies in spring. It was all phenomenal and effortless. All those colors swirled and danced. Right now, I felt as light as a feather, calm like the wind. The light and waves seemed to be lifting me. Like a cloud.

"Now you see a magnificent Ruby red Light, Very deep, Very relaxing. You feel safe, comfortable and calm. Nothing will make you sad; you can answer all my questions with no stress, no hesitation and no wrong answer. Do you understand me Quinn?"

"Yes" I said. I didn't know I had said it but I was aware of it.

" Ok, good, uh..Ok, I am now speaking to Quinn's subconscious. You will be able to remember things that Quinn's waking mind isn't aware if. Do you understand, Quinn?" It was weird but Hannah's voice sorta sped up there. I decided to ignore it.

" Yes" I didn't know why but it didn't seem like I said it. Well it does seem like it but its faster. Comes out of my mouth before my mind

" Awesome, Now Last night something happened. You might have been charmed by a witch or maybe something else. You don't seem to remember but I am asking again, Quinn do you know what happened last night" The question was very simple, but to me it was hard to answer. I feel that I do remember but yet, it seems it never happened.

" ... I don-" Hannah cut me off but the way she did it almost scared me.

" Hey Hey HEY! Dude, Quinn, relax. Yes Relax. Let it _go_" I closed my eyes tighter and relaxed once again. Once I did everything changed. Everything seemed like a movie. In my mind was all the answers I was looking for.

" I see..Rashel..she-shes under a tree. A tree of her favourite flower.."

" Ok..good. Now, Quinn where is that tree?"

" I don- Thierry's garden.." And that was exactly where I was in my mind. It was dark, yet beautiful. I relived yesterday and told the story.

" I see my self too. I'm going up to her. Grabbing her by the waist. Rashel keeps ignoring me. I knew something was wrong. But I was positive when she pointed her knife at me. She shed in tears and walked away from me. Saying the one line I never wanted to hear

" And what was that line?"

" _Don't follow me" _I repeated those very lines as if I was Rashel. Reliving the moment was like reliving hell

" Oh, well that explains the note" Hannah said as I heard mumbles and muffled voices coming from the rest of the crowd. " Oh, um. Go on Quinn."

" Now I see.._her._.shes coming up to me.."

" Wait, Whos _her?_ Quinn tell who that person is" Hannah's voice became more demanding and I did as what I was told.

" Shes coming..shes coming. She did all this..I wanted to stop her but..but.." I could feel myself getting heavier and heavier. Like dropping down from the heavens. Ready to hit the hard floor.

" Qu-Quin! Oh God. We have to wake him up! NOW!"

" RASHEL D-RASHEL!" My body was feeling more and more heavy and the beautiful colors were starting to fade, But one certain color was splitting out from the magic: Onyx Black


	8. Wake

_**so this this chapter 8 and i'm sorry if you don't like it. I had a lot of trouble thinking of ideas for this chapter. So if you really do hate this, don't hate me, hate my brain. So PLEASE review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Ok, I just finished chapter 9 and I swear, it might be one of my best creations. So you better review to read it.. Quinn and Rashel meet again...**_

_**Until we meet again,**_

_**Your insane Paralyzing Twilight Destroying Fanfictioner**_

_**SweetXcandyX**_

Chapter 8

_Where am I? Wheres Lady Hannah? Wheres the others? _I couldn't open my eyes. Everything in my path seemed to be blocked. All I could do was struggle and squiggle around. I could hear yelling and screaming. Some were Lady Hannah and others were, who knows.

" Get the water! Get the water NOW!" I could hear. The voices were all making me nervous when I heard footsteps.

" water ready!"

" Uh..um..Okay, NOW!" At that moment I felt something. Like a bang or 'ploop' sound. The darkness that fillled my mind was opening up. I reached out for it, but the moment my hand touched it. It vanished. Leaving me stuck in black.

" Oh, Goddess. It didn't work! He's not waking!" what? I'm not.._waking?_ I was very confused, Lady hannah sounded very worried.

" QUINN! QUINN! GET YOUR ASS UP HERE NOW!" I could hear Ash say. It was funny actually. I was much older then he was and much more mature. But right now I felt stupid. _Rashel, If I die. I hope you would do the right thing._ Right now, it seemed like death.

*********************************************

A small shock ran through my body as I walked through the same forest that I came from. The shock was disturbing and it made me feel insecure. 'Rashel' I had heard in my mind, but was clearly not my own voice.

" Rashel? You okay?" I looked up front to see Lucinda again with the four guys by either side of her, like body guards. They all looked at me when I had the shock. Although Lance didn't seem like he cared much, he smiled at me.

" Yes, I'm fine. Let's just go." I walked towards them, but stayed behind. Although I always hating being led, I had no choice.

_Wake UP!_ Wait, what? Was that me? I wasn't aware of thinking that but it suddenly just popped up. It was almost scary how it happened

*********************************************

"QUINN! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone of them had said but I still lay there. Darkness till in my path. No light what so ever. Even Poppy tried but, well, looks like i'm strong.

" QUINN IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP I WILL KILL RASHEL!" _WHAT?!_ _ASH REDFERN IF YOU DARE!_ I had to wake up but there was no way how to. Everyone in the room tried and who knows what time it was.

_Wake up!_

Huh? What was that? The voice was calm but demanding. It made me feel calm and serenity. It kept repeating over and over for me to wake up.

_Wake up!_

Again I saw the white light coming from afar. I ran and ran until I saw clearly. It was a door. _Oh goddess, please don't let it be.._

I kept running and running but it felt endless. Every step I took, the door moved away. I was desperate. I could feel my body burning up and I ran faster.

_WAKE UP!_

Right when the voice had said it the door stopped. I stopped. Reaching out a hand I touched the white light. A sudden force pushed me in leaving me flying. I screamed. _Loud._ Right now I was traveling in light. Every where I looked it was white. _Oh great, it was black now its white. _I wasn't touching any of the white walls but just flying staight through the tunnel. I covered my eyes with my hands when I saw a big flash of green light. I squinted my eyes and felt my body falling down.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed again. Finally opening my eyes I saw.._Lady Hannah?_ And I could hear screaming. Wait. _My_ screaming. I shut my mouth and looked around. Everyone was looking very surprised. Ash on the other hand was almost crying in front of me. I really couldn't help but laugh

" I made it! I made it!Thank you, who ever woke up" I said still laughing. They were still staring at e with eyes of concern.

" Quinn, are you alright?" Asked Thea and I quickly nodded.

" Was it you Thea? That woke me up? I heard a voice in my mind telling me to wake up" Thea looked at me with a weird expression on her face.

" Quinn, I didn't say anything. All we did was scream at you. But Wait, you heard a voice in your _mind?_"

I nodded, that was exactly what happened. I looked at everyone else and they all shook their heads. I closed my eyes again and heard the voice that kept repeating.

_It was Rashel.._

_**REVIEW -on my knees-**_


	9. Repeat

_**Kay! Dis is chapter 9! and btw. I wrote this before my computers data was all erased ( I'll kill my friend next time she comes over), thank god 4 jump drive =( so please Review! -im on my knees- review please! IM SERIOUS! NOWW**_

_**I would like to dedicate this chapter to my best friend Garbo ( gaabo). She was the one that introduced Night World to me. With out her, i would have never read those awesome books or have improved my writting. I met her back in 3rd grade. She was awesome. She stood up for me when i got bullied and became my friend when i was lonely. But now, we're going seperate ways, and i will miss her. But that doesn't meen we won't be friends anymore. She will always be the best friend that treats my home like hers. And the friend that is always strong and nice. I will never 4get you Garbo! Good Luck~**_

_**Your one and only,**_

_**Candy  
**_

_******************************************_

Chapter 9

Midnight.

The time has come. The Wild Power will be killed. And there will be nothing I can do about it.

" Rashel, It's time." Removing my eyes from the bright moon, I set my eyes on Lucinda. I grabbed my silver/wooden knife and made my way Lucinda.

" I'm ready" She smiled and turned towards the door.  
*************************************************

" Rashel, you have to get them you self. I can't go in. They'll just kill me. Do you understand?"

" Yes" I said and walked towards the huge mansion. Walking through the garden gave me goosebumps. There was something about the garden that made me feel safe but yet scared. I didn't remember being in the garden before but something made me feel I had. I kept walking and walking until I caught a glimsp of a beautiful pink tree. The tree was raining petals too, which made it even more pretty. I forgot all bout my mission and walked towards the tree. Looking up, I saw the blossoms falling slowly down, guided by the light of the moon. I couldn't help but smile.

Reaching up, I caught a full cherry blossom. I brought it down and admired it's silky petals. I reached my hand out to touch the tree it's self. Once my fingertips touched the rough texture, visions went through my head.

Quinn.

In the vision, Quinn was under the tree with me. I despised him but he kept trying to drag me into his lies. It all came back and I was furious. I looked down at the flower I was holding and crushed it in my hands. Leaving it falling to the ground in wet, crumbled petals.

Walking away from the tree was hard. It was just so beautiful, but it also held the truth. The truth about Quinn and his lies. His evil deeds and schemes. I kept my knife in my waist band, the best place to get a hold of it. I walked faster into the path of the mansion knowing I've already wasted more than 20 minutes.

I was relieved when I saw no one at the door of the mansion. But for some reason, the heavens seemed to be messing with me when I saw a figure stepping out of the door. It startled me. I quickly found a tree and hid behind it, hoping the person wouldn't see me. The figure kept coming closer to the tree where I was behind but stopped when he was about 2 meters away. I gave a small glance at the figure, only to see the back of his head. He had black hair. There were a lot of people in the mansion with black hair, but I was sure this one wasn't one of the guards.

The person didn't look side to side or was looking around. He seemed to be just standing there staring at a window. I kept my back to the tree an slowed my breath. I was going to sneak away when a voice came from the figure

" Come out, Rashel" It was obvious of who it was. My cover was blown and there was nothing else I could do but just come out.

Slowly I crept out of the tree, turning around to meet Quinn's back. I didn't dare say a word, I was still thinking of a way to get away from him. I stiffened and all the hairs on my arms stood up straight.

" Rashel, tell me what is going on. I know something happened under that tree that night." His voice was soft and yet extremely demanding. He didn't bother to turn around and look at me. I made sure the hilt of my knife was easy to get access to but unnoticeable.

" What happened that night was I found out the truth, Quinn" He finally turned around and I met with his bottomless black eyes. It was just like Lucinda's except they don't shift around. I stared at Quinn's face and he stared back. It was a very awkward moment. Everything was silent until he came towards me. For every step he took, I moved back a heel.

" The truth about what? That Lucinda was a witch that almost tried killed me" I snorted and he looked at me confused. I could almost guess why Lucinda had tried to kill him. Who wouldn't?

" Actually I'm not too surprised at that. Lucinda told me the truth. This is a _lie._ _You _are a _lie_." I could feel my brain spinning yet again. I never knew why this always happens to me.

" I'm a lie? Rashel, we're soul mates. I love you. Do you not see the silver cord?" and I do. I do see that stupid silver cord. But did that mean he loved me? Does it even mean anything?

" That doesn't explain anything" I could hear my own voice getting extremely shaky. I could feel my eyes watering up and I blinked it all out. " It doesn't mean you love me. It doesn't mean anything!"

He stared at me with no expression on his face. He sighed and came towards me. I moved back quick and glared at him. " Then I guess I was no choice but to prove it to you." He kept coming closer and I kept getting a distance. But my luck was ripped when my back hit a tree. _Oh goddess._

" Stay away from me" I said. As I ripped my knife out of my waist band. That didn't keep him away and he kept coming closer. I was getting really scared. I felt paralysed and my back was still at the tree. I felt like banging my head on the tree and falling unconscious.

" Theres nothing else I could do, you know that Rashel" Now, I was face to face with him and _terrified_. I could feel my heart ready to beat itself out of my chest. " I didn't want it to have to come to this"

He moved his hands over to my shoulders and I couldn't stop him. He gripped it tight and my eyes were started to widen. His teeth were starting to grow and his eyes were turning. I squinted my eyes shut. I tried hard to push him away but he was just to strong.

With one swift motion, he mouth was at my neck.

But his teeth weren't....

He kissedmy neck. He didn't bite me...

" I can't do this.." He whispered. His voice was very shaky and slow. His breath was warm against my throat. But that didn't change anything. I changed my gripped of my knife and brought it up. With one quick move, the knife's hilt hit his head with a a big 'plunk' and Quinn fell to the ground, unconscious.

" Not again" I said to Quinn the Unconscious. I looked down at his face and felt something go through me. The feeling was something I have never felt before. Full of, guilt, love, anger and sadness all at once. I shook my head and got on to business.

I had tied a long piece of rope behind my waist for emergencies. Tieing his feet and arms together, I made my way to The Wild Power's room.

_I'm sorry, Iliana_


	10. Inches

_**This is Chapter 10 and i'm sorry it took so long to upload this. I was worried you guys wouldn't like it because my writing is kinda lacking these days. But I really hope you like this. It is again, in Rashel's Perspective. so....PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**This Chapter is dedicated to my friend Tina. She's not on this website and she hasn't read Night World (=.=) but this is still dedicated to her. Shes strong and she can kick ass. But she will still feel really bad about it after weirds. Like Rashel in this one. She's Awesome! HAPPY REALLY LATE BIRTHDAY~!**_

_**From Your Friend, Candy  
**_

_Chapter 10_

I walked into the big french doors of Thierry's mansion, ready for any agents or guards that might be guarding the halls. I wrapped my scarf around my face and secured it.

The whole mansion was quite and dark.

It was peaceful.

The only light in the mansion was the moon light shining through the windows. Thierry didn't like closing the curtains for some reason. Maybe he wasn't afraid of robbery?

I felt extremely free and light knowing the heavy rope that hung on my waist was gone.

The further I walked up the stairs, the more I thought about Quinn. I tried everything to shake them away but it was hopeless. I was beginning to think Quinn did something to me.

I slid my black sleeve up to revile my wrist watch. It was already 1 am. Lucinda had told me to kill and bring her the body of the Wild Power. And That was what I'm going to do. After that, the throbbing feeling in my chest will finally go away. I hope.

I pulled my sleeve back down and continued walking. I was half way through the first hall when I heard foot steps. I hesitated then ran in a the corner of the wall and hid there. My back facing the wall. I turned my head slightly to peek over at the person. It was extremely dark here so the figure was like a black shadow. It was small and short. It didn't have a flash light so I assumed it was a vampire, vampire had good eyes, especially in the night. I couldn't make out the figure but it was getting closer. I had no choice but to knock him out.

Taking in a deep breath, I jumped out in front of the figure and it gasped. With out any hesitation I leaped and kicked the figure in the stomach. It fell to the ground with a thump. It was clearly unconscious.

Standing beside the figure's stomach, I leaned down. I gripped the end of my scarf to make sure it wouldn't fall out. Even so close I couldn't see who the figure was. I searched in my pockets for my light pen that I usually carried around. It took me a while but I found it. I slowly twisted it on and flashed it at the figure's face. I gasped and i fell back. I was horrified.

I had kicked Gillian _unconscious_.

Wide eyed, I leaned towards Gillian's little face. Her short blonde hair was slupperted on it, I brushed them away with the tips of my fingers. I was scared, I seriously hoped I didn't kill her. I moved a shaky finger under her nose. Once the small air hit my finger, I sighed. Gillian wasn't dead.

Gillian who was always scared of fighting people just got knocked out by _me._ I was terrified. My hands covered my mouth and I knelt down. Placing two hands underneath her, I picked her up. Her room was on the fifth floor, so I had a long way to go. I carried Gillian through the halls and up the stairs. Gillian was light so it made no problem to me.

Every time I looked down at her fragile little face, my heart swelled. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. Walking up the final flight of stairs, I pulled my scarf down to my chin. I didn't know why but I felt like I needed air. It never happened before but I needed air. I took in a deep breath and slowly used my shoulders to lift it back up.

I was now in front of Gillian's door, it was half opened and dark. Slowly I lift one hand from her back and pushed the door open. The door squeaked and I became impatient. I couldn't wake David up, if I did. I would be toast. I walked into the dark room quietly, Tip toeing every step. I finally reached Gillian's bed and lifted the covers. Placing her on top of the bed, I pulled my scarf down to my chin. I dragged the covers over her shoulders.

" I'm sorry, Gillian. But you lied to me.." I whispered. Remember the truth behind my 'friends'.

I stared into her closed eye lids and sighed. Lifting my scarf up again, I made my way to the door. I closed the door behind me and flickered my eyes to the flight of stairs. It was time...

I walked up the stairs, well actually _tripping_ up the stairs. I didn't know why, but my legs were extremely shaky. I was relieved when I reached the top. Iliana's room was just behind the corners. I tip toed towards it and grabbed a bobby pin from the back of my hair. I was skilled with opening locks with bobby pins. Done it plenty of times.

Placing one hand on the door knob, I inserted the pin. I twisted left and right, up and down. It took a while but the door finally came free. I slowly turned the door knob and pushed the door open. Iliana's room was nice. There was a small hall way between the door and the actually room. Her bed was in the middle and the window was on the left. She had a desk in a meter away from the bed in the front. I slowly walked on the moon lit path.

I reached the edge of Iliana's bed and saw Iliana's face. She was pure beauty. Her silvery blonde hair was like strands of gold placed on a fluffy blue pillow. Her skin was perfect, it was pure and clear. You would think she was a princess instead of a witch. Which made her the easiest target out of the 2 other Wild Powers.

I stared at her for a long time before remembering my mission. I slowly lifted my hand to my waist band, pulling out the sheathed knife. The knife stood face down and I pulled down the metal sheath, it made the sound when two knives clash. The knife was clean, I would never want to see Iliana's blood on it, but it was the way it had to be. I removed my eyes from the weapon and looked at Iliana. Every will in my body wouldn't respond. It was like Iliana was wearing some kind of restrain potion.

My hands were extremely shaky but I was able to bring them up. I walked closer to Iliana and raised the knife over to her heart. I felt as if someone dared me to jump of the moon. I could feel hot tears streaming down my face and hitting my scarf. The knife was slipping out of my hands so I quickly placed my other hand on it.

Now I stood beside Iliana, with the knife inches away from her heart...


	11. Falling

_**Chapter 11~ OK, this chapter is a bit well, I would say not as good because like I wrote a version of this not to long ago and I was really proud of it. I thought it was perfect and yadi yeah. But recently My friend erased everything on my computer including that ( I put my old ones in a jump drive before that) So I was extremely sad to see it gone. I tried so hard to remember and write it down. And I actually wrote with my dad's computer which is REALLY small. And I had to use notepad. So yea. I hope you like the**** idea**** though =)**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

Chapter 11

I woke up in the same position i was months ago. Hogtied and knocked out.

That was the way it always ended when Rashel and I first met. I would talk to her, She would try to Kill me, then some how i would wake up tied up with a head ache. It was really getting annoying.

I realized I wasn't out for very long, which was a very good thing. The first thing i saw when I opened my eyes were the tiny stars and the bright moon. I quickly sat up, It was hard though. Both my hands were tied behind me and my legs were tied from the ankles. I gave the ropes on my hands a hard but quick tug and they ripped off. I was relieved. If they were bass cords, Which I did get tied up in once, It would take a long time to until myself.

The ropes were hard and rough but it stood no chance against me. I leaned down to untie my legs, i fumbled with the ropes knowing i had no time to waste.

I had to find Rashel. I rather die then to find her hurt...or worse.

My legs finally came loose and i stood up. Brushing my self off, I ran into the mansion. It was dark but i could see through it. The only light came from the moon. Running up the stairs as fast as i could. which would be about one city to another in 5 minutes, I reached James and Poppy's room. I didn't knock on the door, just knocked it _down_.

Nothing about the door or anything else mattered to me right now, Only Rashel and finding her. I would kill my self if anything happened to her.

I ran into the room to see Poppy ready to yell at me from her bed and James on his bed wiping his face with his hands.

" WHAT THE HELL QUINN!" Poppy exploded,but i didn't have anytime to mingle. I ran out of the room leaving Poppy and James debating about my nightly 'visits'. My next stop was Keller's room, which only left me with a punch in the face.

Jez and Morgead? Ditto.

I ran and ran all over the mansion. I didn't even care about how tired or how many Daybreakers were going to kill me after wards. I just had to find her.

Room by Room i went, there was still no sign of Rashel. I even barged in on Thierry and Hannah Making out to some chick flick. You could say i was lucky it was Hannah who slapped me. I was glad i didn't start a riot, everyone I disturbed were too tired to care and apparently went back to sleep, they were lucky i only knocked down Poppy and James's door.

The last room before I drove up the stairs was Gillian's. When I opened their door, it was only David who reacted. Gillian just laid there on her bed. It was strange but I said a quick sorry and dove up the stairs.

By now, i was on the fourth floor, leaving me with 2 more to go. I was drenched in sweat and i was slowing down by the minute. I stopped and put one hand on the corner of the wall. Panting heavily. I was about to go to Delo's room when i heard rattling in the room behind the corner. I slowed my breath and quietly walked towards the door. It was Iliana's room, and it was open.

Slowly i slipped through the opening of Iliana's room and backed up on the walls of the small hallway. Hands clenched, Body tapped to the wall. There was somebody else in here, and I was pretty sure they weren't invited by Iliana. I hesitated before bringing my head to see who the person was. I was 50 % sure it could be Rashel, but i still had to check. Taking one deep breath, i peeked my head to the corner of the wall. My eyes widened at the sight.

There in front of my very eyes was Rashel, face covered in black With a silver knife held by her two hands poised over the bed . I couldn't see clearly but i was positive it was Iliana sleeping on the bed. Rashel was beside it. The knife had no blood, but all i could do was give a sigh of relief. But that very sight gave me the answers i was looking for: Rashel wanted to kill Iliana. Or to be more accurate. The _Wild Power._

But why? Rashel hated the vampires of Night World. She would kill one if she saw one. Much less _help them destroy the world._..and..._me._ That very though almost made me break down crying.

All i had gotten from the hypnosis was that a strange girl was part of it. I couldn't remember who it was. No matter how hard i tried. I almost got trapped in my own mind trying to figure out the obvious, but i knew for one thing. Rashel had saved me from it. I heard her voice inside my head when i was trapped. I heard her trying to wake me up. Out of all the screaming, including Poppy's, Rashel's little voice woken me up. And i was positive.

I flashed back to Rashel. Though she had her scarf covering her face, i could tell she was tense. Maybe even frightened. She wasn't standing up tall like her usual self, but more like slumping, like Ash. The knife was extremely sharp and extremely close to the target. Rashel was gripping it tight, the blade shined in the light. Her hair looked silvery in the light of the moon gleaming through the open window, it was shining on the exposed places of her face, making it extremely pale. She was beautiful, but I wasn't going to stand here and admire her at the time like this.

I was scared. Mostly about two things.

Rashel could destroy the world with one Move and 2) i could lose my Soul mate, But never the less, I will not Give up. Even if the price is my life.

I was ready for any move Rashel would make. My eyes widened as Rashel removed one hand. I nearly leaped up when I saw her next action, but quickly got back Into position when I realized exactly what she was doing.

Her free flew to the side of her neck, to the exact spot where i tried to bite her. But didn't, I couldn't. When I saw Rashel's frightened face I couldn't bring my self to do it. i just couldn't.

I watched as she ran her fingertips through it. After a few seconds, her hand fell to her side. Rashel took a deep sigh and let her other hand fall too. I, myself had to give another sigh of Relief.

Now Rashel just stood there, staring down at the bed. The silver knife facing the mattress,

_Come on! You can't just stand there! you have to move, do something!_ i told my self. But what ever i did i just hope it will make things right. I loosened my clenched fists and took a deep breath. Stepping into the light that came from the moon. Rashel didn't seem to notice my first move. By now, i was standing in a pool of white light.

" Rashel.." was all i was able to get out.

The sound of my voice caught her intimidate attention. She whipped her head around to see me. Her eyes were cold but they looked dead. The beautiful green turned dull and dark. Her skin was chalky and she looked like she hadn't had any sleep in 3 days. My heart clenched at the sight of her.

" I told you not to follow me. I told you _twice_" she snapped at me. My eyes were still focused on her's as she glared at me. There was a great amount of hatred it in. Again, My heart was shattered. This was just like Prometheus' punishment from the gods. Having his liver ripped out every single day, but reformed after wards. I was just like him, My heart would shatter at the sight, But never seemed to end. It was like Glass being broken over and over again.

I ignored her reply and walked forward. Every step i took made her take the same step back. I took another step forward and instead of stepping back she flickered her eyes at Iliana. Before i could do anything at all, she leaped over to the side of Iliana's bed and lifted her up. I gasped and Iliana woke up.

" What-wha-" she looked up at Rashel and screamed. Rashel glared at her but she continued to scream. Iliana's feat was on the ground but Rashel was grabbing her by the shoulders, It was impossible for her to escape.

" No! Rashel don't!" i reached out my hand and Iliana stopped her screaming. She looked at me then at Rashel. Her violet eyes was full of shock.

" R-Rashel?" her voice was shaky and dry.

" Rashel! Stop!" I made the bad choice saying that. Rashel raised the knife up slowly. Her arms were extremely shaking and i watched in horror as the knife reached an inch away from Iliana's neck.

" Q-Quinn. You come closer and i kill her!" The knife was very sharp and i knew that if i took one step, it could end up with blood on it. Iliana's blood. The blood of the Wild Power's.

" R-Rashel..W-why" Iliana was sobbing and Rashel shut her eyes. Even with the scarf on i knew she didn't want to do it. But that didn't mean she wouldn't.

" I-Iliana..I-I'm sorry" Rashel chocked. The knife was extremely close to Iliana's neck and i was terrified.

" Rashel, Don't do it" I tried but it didn't work, I may have gotten Rashel mad

" Stop it! Rashel squinted her eyes and tears rolled down her cheeks. Her hands were shaking and Iliana was shaking with it. She looked up at Rashel. Before she could speak ,words blurted out of my mouth.

" It was You, Rashel. You were the one that saved me." She opened her eyes wide and stared at me. I took a step forward.

" No it wasn't" She chocked and brought the knife closer. Iliana cried out and i continued talking.

" It _was_ you" Iliana slowly turned her head towards Rashel and spoke in a gentle but frightened voice.

" Rashel..Please.."Rashel was crying by now. Her face was twisted to the side and her eyes were shut tight. Tears that remained dripped down. Soaking her scarf.

All I could really do right now was stare at her. I couldn't bring myself to do anything. My head was crammed with uninvited visters: Fear, Loneliness and good old Sadness. I was petrified and shocked at the same time. Rashel was brave, too brave, but she's also stubborn. Talking her out of this won't work. Rashel would just break your bones. But right now, they weren't _my_ bones. But the bones of a delicate, blonde, _fragile_ girl that the faith of the world depended on. So basicly. I'm screwed.

Rashel was tense, I knew that. I also know that she hadn't planned this. Not even if she was bribed. Not even if it was the only way to save her own life. Every whimper Iliana made brought the knife closer. Every step I made brought darkness to Rashel's eyes. The way to stop this was the obvious.

Fight Rashel.

I didn't want to do it. Who would? It wasn't because she was as strong as Keller, nor that she could be armed with several hidden weapons, but it was because Rashel never took pity. Imagine this: Hunter Redfern just killed Timmy. Do you think Rashel would just sheath her sword and walk away when he says '_please, take mercy'?_ I don't think so.

But it was the only way.

I took in a deep breath and shook all the black butterflies out of my heart. Rashel opened her eyes and looked at me. The _look._ The look that would make a kid scream. Iliana whimpered again and the knife was now _touching _her throat. _Oh Goddess_. I thought. Rashel wasn't crying no more. She looked like..someone we all knew. Someone Night World would pay a million bucks just to get a hold of.

The Cat.

Rashel released the hand that was on Iliana's shoulder but kept a tight grip with her other hand. Locking Iliana with her inner elbow. Her free hand flew to the top of her scarf. Just below her eyes. She pulled it down to her neck, making the entire scarf unraval and fall to the floor, covering Iliana's bare feet. She shook out her hair and looked down on Iliana, who was sobbing. Her violet eyes were teared up. Her face was pale and she was struggling.

" I don't want to do this.." she whispered and flashed me her " death look". Iliana was breathing heavily and she looked paralyzed, but she was able to speak. But her voice was different. It was like a breathless choke.

" Then.. don't..Please.." she squinted her eyes and the tears spewed down. Hitting the knife's blade. Her chest was heaving and her hands were clenched. I knew what she was thinking. She wanted to do it, but she didn't want to kill Rashel. The Blue Fire was too powerful.

Rashel looked up at me and said in a loud voice. " But I have to. And you _can't stop me"_

_breath Quinn, just breath. I'll..I'll confuse her._ I thought. I took two steps forward and she backed up against the open window. The window was big. Really big. One trip and you could fall out. I put my hands in my pockets and smiled at her. She looked at me with confused eyes. " Then do it. Do it_ now_."

Iliana looked at me. I knew what she was thinking. I flashed her a small wink and she opened her mouth, but then shut it. I seriously hoped the knew what I was _really_ doing.

" Sorry, I don't take orders from parasites" I faked a chuckle. I could remember those words from when I was tied up. Again.

" Same line, huh? Then I guess I'll just use the same move." I seriously didn't know what I was doing. I was aiming on knocking the knife out of her hand and grabbing Iliana. But somehow, I dove between Iliana and Rashel.

The knife flew out of her hands and landed on the floor. A loud 'Clang!' sound came from it. Iliana was lucky, she landed face first onto her own bed. Well, that's one problem solved. Now there's another. I swung my head from Iliana to Rashel When I heard a scream. My eyes widened.

Rashel was _falling out the window._ Her hands caught the wall but she was slipping.

I quickly leaned out and caught her wrist. Her hands let go of the wall but didn't catch mine. I looked down and she was hanging of off my hand, 3 stories down. And in Thierry's Mansion, 3 stories was very, very high.

Her hands seemed to be trying to get loose. What was she doing?! One thrust I could throw her into the air and catch her, but now, I seemed like a worthless human trying to save a bull dog from a very tall tree with no ladder.

Her hands were slipping out of mines and she screamed. My heart stopped and my hands flew open. Leaving Rashel falling down. With out knowing, I jumped out the window and dove. I thrust and I came down faster. I caught Rashel's arm and pulled her up. But we were still falling. I gripped Rashel tightly, gently pushing her head to my chest. My back was facing down.

Rashel kept screaming and I finally felt the pain. The pain In my heart, my back, my legs and my head. All at once. The sky started spinning. Despite the burning pain I lifted my head up a bit. Enough to see Rashel. She was unconscious. I reached out a hand but it fell back down. The moment it hit the cold hard ground. I met with another un expected guest: Darkness.

PLEASE REVIEW OR QUINN WILL HATE YOUUU!~


	12. New target

_**Okay its around like 10:30 right now and I really had nothing to do so I took the time and wrote the chapter. I know what you're thinking when you are reading this. " Here we go again!" but trust me, the next chapter will be totally different, and it might even make you cry, if you are that emotional but I garentee it would be good. So pleasae review and yea**_

Chapter 12

I have never been so terrified in my entire life.

Not when I encountered ten deadly vampires at once. Not when I found the man who killed my mother.

My whole body was burning up and I was stiffened. The grip I had on the wall was loosening up. Beads of sweat were dripping down my forehead. I looked up and saw the man I swore to kill. Twice.

John Quinn.

He pushed me out the window and now I bet he was going to make me fall for real. I clenched my teeth and tightened my grip. I made the worse mistake looking down. I could barely see the bushes from below, and the very sight made me feel very heavy. My hands were starting to get wet, making me slip. My other hand was stupid enough not to grab the wall. I gasped when I saw my final fingers slip. Slipping down the only hope I had. I closed my eyes waiting for the air crash down on my face as I fell. But then something hit me. It made my eyes flash open and my head move up. My hands were no longer trying to get support from the wall but was in the hands of a monster. The monster that got me into this position in the first place.

_I don't need your help. You're probably going to let go. You just want me to die._ I thought and tried to get out of his grip. I hadn't really remembered I was dangling off a 6 story building.

The more I got of Quinn's face, the more my heart swelled. I was pretty sure he was trying to drag me in then push me down with force. That was something he would definitely do. Even if I die I will _not_ die in the hands of _him_. I rather died of my own stupidity.

I twisted my hands left and right. Removing my wrist from his grasp. His hands were still taped to mine but were sliding out by the second. By now, his fingers were tied around mine. The hard grasp brought pain to my hand and I screamed. My hands came loose and I felt the air. But there was a problem I forgot to pay attention to. _I was falling down a six story buiding!_

I was horrified. I had nothing to do and the ground was hard _concrete_. I would surely die from this fall. I was too shocked and mesmerized to think, let alone cry for help. I closed my eyes and imagines something. Something I never really though about these past couple of days.

I thought about my mother.

The way she died. The last thing she ever said to me. The thing I failed to do.

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I shut my eyes and clenched my teeth. I felt the cold hair hitting me with force. A great flush of warmth shocked me as I felt something grab my arm. Then my waist. Then I felt a gental touch on my head as it pushed it. The only thing I saw when I opened my eyes was a small gap. And inside the gap was the the remaining space in the air. My nose was attached to some soft texture and all I could smell was the smell I always loved. The smell of _Quinn_. I didn't know what I was doing but at some point I wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes. Tears still streaming down my face.

Then something hit my head with a big 'BONK!' It was hard and it really _hurt._ I felt wetness at the side of my head and I slowly opened my eyes.

I was lying on top of the man who pushed me out the window. I tried to get up but a burn was sent straight into my body and spread. I fell back on top of him and was left with the smell of Quinn, the sound of the trees, and the sight of black...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

" Rashel honey. Wake up. It's time for your birthday party" the woman's voice said. It was shaking me and my eyes opened. I saw my mother and Timmy. I smiled.

" Yes mommy." I got up and went to the bathroom, brushing my short black hair and brushing my teeth. Then I went to potty. Just like mommy had taught me.

" Kitten, are you done? It's time to leave" I was excited. Today was my fifth birthday and mommy was taking me out to celebrate.

The day went great. Timmy and I had cake and we played in the jumgle gym. I had a ton of fun. I climbed up the jungle gym but stopped when a little hand caught my t-shirt.

" Ray-Ray, me scared. Me go with you!" Timmy's voice was shaky. He hated being alone, but I didn't have enough powa to carry him up.

" I go up first then Ray-Ray will take you up. Okay?" I had to argue a bit with Timmy but he finally went through. The moment I got up and faced Timmy, something was missing. Was it my barbie doll? Was it my curly fries?

No.

It was _Timmy. _Timmy was missing.

I searched every where and there was no sign of Timmy. I was beginning to get scared. Mommy had told me to take care of him. Mommy sure is going to be mad at this.

I turned my head to the right and my beady little green eyes widened.

It was the man. He was here and he was killing Timmy.

"NOOOOO!" I screamed. The sight ripped out of my mind and the new sight was fimiliar but weird. It was dim and it was white. I was panting heavily and I felt something on my forhead. It was making me extremely hot and sweaty. My hands flew on top of it and I felt the rough texture. It was a bandage. A really big one. I never knew what they were called but it was wrapped around my head.

I circled my head and got up. I was in the hospital and it was dark. I was sitting on a white bed with sheets on top of me. My head felt extremely painful and I felt light and dizzy. But despite all that pain and confusion, there was something I knew for sure.

Quinn had saved me from death.

Quinn..oh my goddess Quinn. I felt no hatred for Quinn. I knew it wasn't him who lied to me. It was Lucinda. I was positive of it.

I jumped off my bed and pulled the white curtains that separated me from another patient, away. I saw another white bed, it also had a figure. I smiled btu frowned at the same time. I seriously hoped Quinn wasn't dead. I accused him of being a liar and left him. Now I didn't care about anything else, just him.

I ran to his bead and saw the back of his head. I smiled as tears crashed down my lips. I reached a hand slowly.

But then something out of this world happened. I gasped when Quinn rose up. His face was full of hatred and his eyes were evil. His hands stretched out and caught my neck choking me. It was Quinn all right. It was him. His face, everything. He sat on his bed with his hands grasped on my neck. I couldn't feel the ground anymore and I was in pain. I needed air. Badly. My neck was hurting and my head was too. I stared into Quinn's eyes and stretched out a hand.

"Quinn.." I got out in a choke. I was burning up again and raised my hands over his hands. Trying desperately to calm him and trying to yank his hands out at the same time.

He had an evil grim on his face and I was truly terrified. Why was he trying to kill me after he saved me?

_Hes a lie, I told you that , Rashel_. It was Lucinda and she was right.

How do I know that?

Quinn was right in front of me trying to kill me. Choking me.

" Q-Quinn-I-w-w-will k-kill y-you!" his hands tightened on my throat and I felt the whole room spinning down.

But what Rashel doesn't know was, that Quinn was resting peaceful in the bed behind the curtains of the one she lies in now. Hoping Rashel would see the truth, but it seems that Lucinda has made her little game harder than before. Because now, Rashel has no turning back. Her new target is Quinn, and she won't stop until her knife has a single drop of his blood. She swears on that.

**10 reviews and chapter 14 will be up by wednesday ( vancouver time)  
**


	13. Eyes like trampled Leaves in Fall

_**Sorry this chapter didn't come out as early as i planned. I was busy all weak. I had to get school things finished and my tutors and blah. This chapter i had a LOT of trouble writing. I had ideas bouncing back and fourth and i wrote this at like 12 am. So it was pretty hard. It was hard for me to express any feelings of Rashel or Quinn but i hope you will all like this.**_

Chapter 13

_I'm dead aren't I? I'm dead, I'm dead I'm- in the hospital?_ I was in the _hospital? _

When I first opened my eyes I saw the surroundings of the hospital. The same room I was in when James and the others found me.

I slowly sat up and scratched my head. But the moment my fingers touched my head, I felt a heavy burn. When I moved my right hand, I felt an icy shock.

Everything was a blur, and it was a _painful_ blur too.

I remembered everything that had happened. The fall, Iliana, Rashel. I hoped after all that, Rashel would finally see the truth, but most importantly. Alive.

I was almost 99% sure for both. I felt the way she wrapped her arms around me. Or maybe she wanted to save herself...

I wanted to see her. _Bad._ I want to see her emerald eyes shine again. I want to see her _smile_ when she sees me. I want to feel her warm touch again. I wanted _her_.

It was still dark out. Probably 4 or 5 in the morning. I moved my legs of the bed and stood up. My left arm was fine, but my right arm wasn't. I was still dressed in the clothes I was wearing 2 days ago. I walked over to the door. Almost limping to the door. I wasn't healing as fast as I used to. I placed one hand on the door knob and opened the door. Rashel was probably in the other room. I looked out and saw Iliana sitting on a chair sleeping. I didn't want to wake her, but her eyes fluttered open the moment I opened the door.

" Quinn?" she said in a sleepy voice. Her eyes opened wide and she ran towards me. "OH MY-QUINN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Iliana wasn't really tall. She was up to my chin and Rashel was up to my eyes.

Iliana looked really worried. Her hair was all messed up, but it still looked like strands of gold. Her violet eyes were full of shock and worry. She was still in her pink night gown and she looked up at me.

" I'm fine, thank you Iliana. Do you know where Rashel is and is she okay?" My heart was pounding. I was anxious. I was anxious to hear that Rashel was fine. I was anxious to see her beautiful face.

" She's in room 208. The docter..witch person, said she's okay, but she bumped her head. Oh goddess Quinn, I'm so sorry this is all my fault.." Iliana was breaking down. Tears flooded her eyes and she put two fists over it. Sniffing hard. " ..my fault..i was weak..i didn't do anything..i-" I cut her off.

" Iliana, it's okay. There was nothing you _could _do. It was _my_ fault. I was stupid. I should have done something else than to do something so reckless." I placed on hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. She removed one fist and used the other one to wipe her tears away. Sniffing one more time she said

" I'm sorry Quinn. You should go see Rashel now. When we found you, you two were were unconscious. Rashel's head was_ bleeding_" _Oh goddess. Bleeding. This is all my fault.. I will find that girl who is responsible for this. _

"-and you Quinn, you were hurt pretty bad. The place where you fell was just beside a tree branch sticking up from the dirt. If you went any further you could have _died." _She sniffed once and went on shaking " We found a wood chip at the back of your _neck_" _No wonder it hurts so bad_ I thought. I touched the back of my neck and it stung. Stung BAD.

Iliana again broke down. She whispered apologies under her breath and I shook her a little.

" Listen Iliana, it's not your fault. You were the victim of a plan this evil girl had. I can't remember who she is but she is the culprit of this whole thing. I have to find and kill her. Tell everyone in the mansion okay? I'm going to see if Rashel is alright. Right now I just hope she's in good condition and that she sees the truth. Okay Iliana? It's alright" She wiped off the last drop of tear and nodded. I patted her back and I walked into the halls. Before she disappeared in the dark light she said.

" Quinn, It's going to be alright. Rashel Loves you. Very much" She flashed me a smile and I nodded. I walked through the halls. It has never been so hard walking through the halls. My head burnt and my neck stung. I sighed when I finally arrived in room 208. Which, wasn't very far. But to me, if felt like a walking up to the moon.

I opened the door and peeked inside, hoping to see a sleeping Rashel. Instead there was an empty bed and an open curtain. The curtains they used to separate patients. I walked in and stood beside the empty bed. The sheets were obviously slept on. The bed side table had Rashel's black scarf. I walked further through the room and saw that the other bed was also slept on. I walked through the whole room and began to get worried. Rashel was badly injured and she's missing..

_Quinn_ I wiped my head up when I heard that devilish snaky voice. It was quiet but cold. It wasn't Rashel's but it sounded familiar.

_Garden..The Cat...Is Waiting._

* * *

I walked through the halls of the enormous mansion. Speeding up by the second.

Lucinda's telepathic voice was always so calm and soothing. But now, it was impatient and rushing.

_Rashel, you here yet?_

I heard her voice again and started running. There were many questions in my head. One being that I never knew witch's had telepathic powers. I ignored my own questions and ran faster. I quickly placed on hand over my waist to see if my wooden knife was still there. When the knife's out line touched my fingers I turned left found my self in the large living room. Where the main door was.

My head still hurts and my neck was red. I still remember the what had happened. I could believe I trusted Quinn. I winced as a burn was sent to my head. The bandage made it worse. It was like a mirror, reflecting the pain. I stopped running and squinted my eyes. I reached my hand up and pulled the bandaged out. Roughly.

It really hurt. I looked down at the bandage and my eyes became huge.

The whole bandage was nearly soaked with blood. I gasped and dropped it on the floor.

_Quinn..he hurt me._

I stared at the bandage for a while. Scared. The whole bandage was almost red-black with the dried blood. I had been hurt before, but not this bad and definitely not on the head.

_Rashel, Are you here yet?_

Lucinda's voice interrupted my thoughts and I turned my head back up. I looked straight and saw the door. I stepped around the bandage and speed walked to the door. The air hit my head and I winced.

_I'm stronger than this! Come on!_

I clenched my teeth and ran out the door. Seeing the dark garden.

I slowly walked down.

" Lucinda?" I whispered as I reached the roses. I looked around but there was no sign of her.

" here." I heard a small voice behind me. I turned around but didn't see anything. I spun around and still didn't see anything. I gasped when something tapped my shoulder.

I spun around and saw Lucinda and her beauty. The four guys weren't with her.

She was smiling at me and I just stared at her. She looked at my face then gasped.

" Oh Rashel, what happened are you alright?" she asked, moving one hand above my head. I winced when her fingers brushed my injured spot. She removed her hands and looked at me.

" I'm fine, it's just a little..scratch" I didn't want her to think I was weak. She frowned at me and said

" Quinn did this didn't he." Did he? I wasn't sure. But if this was anybody's to blame. It was definetly him. I hated him. My head hurts like hell and my neck had huge red marks, but most importantly he lied to me.

I opened my mouth but didn't speak.

" You know what you have to do Rashel." She glanced at my waist and I knew exactly.

" I have to kill him." I whispered. I felt so insecure of my own answer. I did'nt know what was wrong with me. I was always feeling this way now.

" Yes you do." Lucinda looked at me then she did something I didn't understand. She lifted both her arms up, her palms and fingers facing down. It was like the action of a bat or a bird. Her body stared floating up and she disappeared into mist. It was strange. Maybe it was a spell?

I was still shocked at what had happened. But it was Lucinda. She could do anything..

I walked through the garden, eyes fixed on the darkness, mind scattered with thoughts of killing Quinn.

"RASHEL!" I stopped and turned my head around, seeing my deadly target. I was furious. I wanted to just run up to him and stab him in the chest, but I couldn't. I just stood there, as if waiting for him. I stared as he ran up to me. I wanted so much as to walk. Walk away- Do something!

* * *

I ran as fast as I could, with a huge smile on my face.

I saw Rashel's face and my whole world lightened up. U ran faster and faster, finally reaching my love. I wrapped my arms around her waist. Panting heavily at her shoulder, feeling her warmth at my cheeks.

" Oh Rashel, Are you alright?" I was still panting and waiting for her own arms to touch me. For her own words to reach me. But nothing happened.

Her body didn't move. Her lips didn't part.

" Rashel, do you remember? Are you alright?Love?" I whispered under my breath. I lifted my head and met with Rashel's eyes. There was a trail of blood on the side of her forehead. I felt my heart thumping harder than ever. Seeing the sight that brought me heart attacks.

Sights that brought me mere death.

I reached out a hand to touch her forehead. But ended up touching the air. I was no longer holding on to her. We were far apart with her hands between us. Her palms on my chest, pushing me away. I looked up at her and my life just flew away.

Her skin was more pale than before, her lips were dry and red. And her eyes. It was something I have never seem before. They were as if punched with out leaving a mark. They were dull and dark with the colors of trampled leaves in the fall. They were as if turning black by the second with hate.

Had Rashel really not woken up yet? Was she still under the spell of a witch?

" R..Rashel. Please..say..something" I got out and she removed her hands, letting them drop to the side. She stepped back and lowered her head. I stood there like a statue at the edge of the case, ready to fall out and shatter. Ready to be swept away with no feelings.

" Its..Over." What? What's over? Before another though, she turned her head back up. She slowly moved her hands up towards her waist and I watched.

" Its..not." I felt the burn get worse by the second, but I stepped forward and grabbed Rashel. Hanging her over my shoulders. Her stomach slouched over my shoulders her head banging against my spin. She screamed and I leaped faster. Reaching the pink tree that started all this.

_I will make you see Rashel. I will. This is the only way and I am NOT going to let it go away._

With one last leap I made it over to the glowing pink tree. I let Rashel down and she kicked me in the stomach. It felt like nothing. I didn't move an inch, didn't speak a word.

She now stood with her back taped to the tree.

" I-i'm going to _kill you. John Quinn_" she hissed through her teeth and glared at me. My eyes were fixed on hers and my hands were clenched.

" I can't stop that." I said. I was telling her the truth. I wasn't going to fight her.

Her chest was heaving and she had her fist balled up by the side. I reached for her and she smacked the my hand away. It wasn't any ninja technique. It was just a hard smack. I was getting angry. I never yelled at Rashel, but this time. I had no choice. I couldn't stop my self.

" DON'T YOU SEE WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" I screamed at her. Her face was full of hatred and she looked as if she might growl at me. She ripped out a knife from her waist band and clenched it. Still staring at me with eyes of a mad bull dog. Eyes of Hunter Redfern. This whole cycle was starting to light a big forest fire in my heart. Anger filled me as i burned in rage.

_The only way this will end is if i do it. It will never end if i don't. i just have to...  
_

She continued to glare at me with intense eyes, but then, she laughed. Her lips curled up and her head tipped down a bit and _laughed_. When her head came back up, her face was tear streaked. Her eyes were wet and a hint of innocence touched them. I looked at her confused.

_Is this somekind of distraction?_

_" _You never loved me. This whole thing, Thierry, Hunter, your heart-it was all a joke" her voice was cracking as she choked back tears. She bent her head down again, her mane of black hair tumbling down with her. She continued to cry as she uttered out words. " You..never loved me..you lied to me..you tried to kill me, you-" i didnt let her finish, i pulled her into a hug. Her forhead resting on my shoulder as she continued to sob. I embraced her with the gentalest touch, but with the greatest love.

" You know its not true...Rashel you know it's not. You _know_ i love you" i whispered into her ear, holding her tighter than ever.

" Do you really expect me to beleive that." she said against my chest as her two hands, one holding the knife, came up and caught my shoulder. She gave me one hard push and i stumbled backwards, shocked. " HOW STUPID DO YOU THINK I AM?! TELL ME. DO YOU THINK I WOULD JUST FALL FOR YOU ACTS ONE AFTER ONE?!" she shouted at me with the greatest amount of rage, with supprisingly poured into _me_.

"When are _you_ going to stop beliving in Lucinda's acts? When are you going to realize that i love you!" i shouted at her. My body began heating up as i lost my cool. memories of Rashel danced in my mind.

_please beleive me Rashel_.

Before my very eyes, she raised her knife. The sharp blade pointing directly at me.

A small tear fell from her eyes, and that was the only sight i saw before i grasped her shaking form and twisted her head to the side. A scream was the last thing i heard as my sharp fangs inched towards her neck.

And "please" was the last word I said before I sank my teeth into the soft velvet skin of her cold throat.

_**Please Review!!!!**_

_**BONUS!!!**_

_**Summery chapter 14- Quinn finally thinks he got to Rashel. Rashel is starting to see the truth. Everything is opening up. But what happens when Lucinda steps into their minds? What will Rashel do? Why can Lucinda talk telepathicly? Find out more!**_


	14. I love You

_**YAY! Chapter 14 is finally done! Yesterday i had Pro-D day so i took advantage of that and finished this. Now this story is gonna have a great ending and a big fight! Like all of you wanted. The fight will be in chapter 14 and 15. so stay tuned and REVIEW**_

Chapter 14

No.

_No._

This _isn't _going to happen. I won't let this happen.

But why was it happening. I had the chance. I had the weapon in my hands and I had the time. I had the target I had the plan. But what was happening? I can't move. I can't speak. I wanted something, something forbidden.

I wanted _this._

But why? Why did I want to get drained from this monster. Why arn't I stopping him? Why am I so weak?

_Rashel..Please. I do love you. Very Much. _

The sound of his voice calmed me. But why? I hated him. I hated him more than Hunter, I hated him more than anything. But why was this happening? Why was I letting this happen?

I couldn't feel his teeth at my throat, just his warm mouth. I could feel his mind in a bright light blue light, and I could feel his warm hands comforting me. Everything was starting to open up. I could see the pain he had felt when I left him. The pain he felt when he fell.

I could feel his heart thumping gently. But everything didn't seem real.

_no..i know you don't..I KNOW YOU DON'T! _

I didn't know what to do. I was frozen. Quinn had trapped me. And unbreakable spell that will linger on until I die. I couldn't struggle, I couldn't move..I couldn't even speak.

_Rashel...I do..You're my all.._

A flush of golden warmth washed through me. Sympathy, honesty and love. The 3 things I abandoned. All the things I could never see. All the things my heart had blocked out.

My heart became a cold stone. Cold and abandoned in the desert were everything seems like a lie. Where everything you ever wanted is just an illusion.

_I love you. I don't care if I die. I just want you to see.._

Another flush rushed in..._I don't care if I die.._he had said. That simple statement made me want to kiss him. Made me feel passion.

Through all the lies that I have faced, everything seemed to be opening up. All the confusion seemed to be breaking. Constructing a path to the truth. But as plant a foot on this sturdy path. The pieces shatters.

Despite the shatter, I walked on the path, seeing nothing but white walls and a white continuum. Goddess knows where it lead.

But as I walked through this path, I felt warm. No longer abandoned in the dark streets in winter.

Colours were starting to be drawn on the white walls. Colours of all sort. Blue like the deep ocean, green like the fresh grass on a spring morning, Red like the roses given by a lover. They were beautiful. They were like dancing ribbons of serenity.

Then something miraculous happened. I heard a voice. A calm voice. A calm sweet voice.

It was coming from above. Slowly sinking down. I looked up, seeing nothing but white.

_I love you_

I heard again. I turned forward and saw an angel. An angel with dark hair and eyes like black holes. An angel dressed in jeans.

I ran forward, trying to grasp the angel, wanting to take it in my arms. As I got closer, things got darker. The colours faded into thin air, the white walls ripped to pure black. The angel disappeared and a devil appeared.

A girl with brown hair like a cascade of gold water and eyes like golden diamonds. A Devil disguised as love.

In a blink of an eye, I was right in front of her. My eyes were wide and my mouth was dry. She had a smile on her lips and he eyes were sparkling like morning dew. She had something in her hands. It was placed flat on the palms of her hands that were nearly touching my stomach. I looked down and saw something green.

It was my bokken.

No. It was a smaller version. Like a knife. The tip was exremely sharp and the the hilt had a single green emerald on it.

The emerald was frightening. Like eyes that follow you at night. Eyes that glow.

Eyes of a cat.

I had a great intensity to grab the knife, but I just stood there staring at it.

_Kill him. Kill him, Rashel_. The girl said. I looked up and saw her. Her eyes were beautiful. They were like black diamonds. They didn't blink and didn't move. But her pupils were like a tornado. Swirling around.

_Kill him..._ she said again. I didn't know what to do. I felt a clench at my chest telling not to.

_Kill him.._

_No..no...I won't!_ I won't do it. I can't do it. I didn't know what it was but I just can't..i can't

_KILL HIM!_ She screamed and I stepped back, but the step I took was a mistake. I looked back and saw the floor dissolving, destroyed pieces tumbling down to darkness. The only thing left was the one I was standing on. One step and it will be over.

_KILL HIM!_ I could feel my stone hard tighten as I reached out a hand to the knife. A cluster as my fingers found the handle. A crack as I lifted it up.

And and a crash as I heard a scream.

The girl smiled and disappear. The the walls were cracking and the floor was was rumbling. I whipped my head left and right wanting to find a path to end this. I dropped the knife down and with a loud 'clang', I saw everything.

What I saw made my eyes widen with fear.

Quinn was falling back and what was behind him with the wooden knife with the green cat eyes.

_NO!_ reached out and caught him, we both sank to our knees to the grassy ground.

Now Quinn was lying on my lap, panting heavily.

_no..._ I looked down at Quinn's painful face and saw the exact truth. He did love me..He would die for me.

My eyes were stinging and my hair covered his forhead. I was sobbing and I felt the cluster of my heart break free of the rock cage.

I loved Quinn.

My beloved Quinn slowly reached out a hand and caught my cheek, tears rolling down to the side of his hand.

" Rashel...I..Love you" He said and I placed 2 hands on his and I shut my eyes. Tears still rolling down.

" Quinn-I'm so sorry. I love you. Quinn. I love you. Please..don't die.." I knew it was impossible though, No vampire could stand the poison of wood. And there was no way to revive him.

I gripped his hands with my own and brought it to my lips. Shuttering out words.

"Quinn..I-love you.." tears poured out of my eyes and my heart bled. I didn't know what to do. I just wished everything was back to normal. " Don't..die..Quinn.." I whispered.

" _please..." _I whispered as I kissed his hands.

" Idiot." He whispered back. I opened my eyes and saw him smiling. He leaned up and kissed me. My eyes were still opened from the shock. He pulled back a moment later and whispered in my ear.

_Silver don't kill vampires, idiot_

_**Please review! **_


	15. Sunrise

_YAY!** I finally got time to write this hahaha! So yea, in high school now. Pretty sad cause non of my friends cam with me =( but hey i met tons of new friends. As a matter of fact i sen this chapter to one of my friends ( annoying) and he asked me if i was thinking of anyone when i wrote this and i said no, because to me, if i was thinking about y crush when i wrote all this sad and blah, i know that if something bad or what ever happened between us, i can never write the same any more. I don't know why...wierd huh?**_

_**Ok this chapter doesn't contain the fight but the next chapter will have it..hopefully. So stay tuned and**_

_**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Chapter 15

Everything in my head was just bazaar.

Quinn was lying on my lap this very instance. The sight I saw in him gave me eternal bleeding. I didn't know what had happened. I had gotten into a trance but then what happened after?

Did Quinn give up?

Did he went after another girl?

No. Quinn tried to save me, save me from myself. All he had done was for the best, and I have been pushing in away. Cursing and swearing to kill him, and now, I got what I wanted.

But what did Quinn mean when he said "Silver don't kill Vampires?". I could swear the knife was indeed wooden, pure wood, the death to all vampire.

Tears were still pouring out of my eyes, sliding down my cheeks and hitting Quinn splat in the eye. He did _not _look fine, and I _know_ he isn't. The very sight of him brought ice to my heart, freezing every inch of it. Ready to be dropped from above. I held his hand, praying.

" You idiot, I'm not dying. Rashel, just take a look at the knife" despite the clench in my heart and the lack of power to move, I twisted my head to see the knife at his back, just below his shoulder blade.

It was deep inside, the entire blade was plunged in. All I could see was the hilt and the handle. I slowly supported the back of Quinn's neck with left hand and used my right hand to touch the knife. Sparks was dancing in me before I even touched it, but when I did, I could feel the sparks vanish.

I gulped, hoping to see silver. Slowly, I gripped the handle. I could feel Quinn twitch and I removed my eye from the handle, looking into Quinn's eyes with concern.

" Q-quinn..I-i'm so sor-" I blinked when he interrupted me.

" Rashel trust me, just pull the knife out, I'll be fine." he whispered to me. There wasn't even a bead of sweat on his forehead, though he was as pale as the moon. I nodded and shut my eyes. I thought of nothing but Quinn and swiftly pulled the knife out from his flesh.

_Please be silver..Please be silver.._

My head was aching, but not from my injury. I ignored the pain and opened my eyes. Seeing a blood smeared silver knife with a emerald on the hilt.

_Just like a cat's eye.._i thought. I gripped the knife in my hand and turned around. I flung the silver knife far into the darkness. I took one deep breath and flung my self at Quinn. Wrapping my arms around his neck, sobbing at his shoulder.

He chuckled. I missed that laugh of his, I missed that smile he always had on.

My eyes stung as tears showered down my cheeks. I felt the warmth of his hands touch the my back and I smiled.

" I-I thought I killed you. I thought I would loose you forever. I though you were never going to f-forgive me" I chocked out and squeezed him tighter.

" Rashel, I love you and _nothing_ can ever change that. Nothing can kill the love we share." I pulled back, looking into his bottomless eyes. His face was pale, I knew he hadn't slept for many days and he was injured. More tears spilled out as my heart froze once again. I squeezed my eyes tight, trying to prevent the tears. I felt a warm touch by my cheeks, wiping my tears away. Then I felt the touch grow larger and larger as his hands caught both sides of my face.

I could feel him. I could feel his lips gently touch mine, I could feel the pain he had when I left him. He loneliness he had to face. I kissed him back gently but with passion. I didn't want to let go. I wanted this moment to last, forever.

I melted away as his arms were around me, his mind was as beautiful as I remembered it. I blew away all the pain he had been through and kissed them with tenderness, bringing color.

_Rashel..don't ever leave me again..Promise?_

_I promise Quinn, I will never leave you again_

I pulled away a minute after realizing Quinn stilled needed to be healed. He stared at me with warm eyes and I put a hand on his should and bent him over.

" Rashel, what are you doing?" he asked. I ran my fingertips along the opening caused by the knife. It was already healing, I sighed in relief.

Then the questions came up.

"Quinn? How..how..did I stab you with a _silver_ knife. I could have sworn it was wood" I said and he chuckled, I realized he was still bent over why my arms resting on his back and his chin on my shoulder. I removed my arm and waited for his head to lift up, but instead he stayed in that position.

" All you need to know is that I am _very _good at pick pocketing, Rashel" I smiled, resting my own chin on Quinn's shoulder, I closed my eyes. Taking a whiff of Quinn, I drifted of to sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Everything is finally back to normal.._ I though as I stroked Rashel's back lightly. She was sound sleep, I cradled her and sat with my back to the tree. I looked down at her face and saw large dark circles under her eyes. She hadn't gotten much sleep. I brushed away stray hairs away from her face held her tighter. She also lost some weight over these few days, it was really shattering me.

_That girl...that girl in my vision. Who is she?_ Rashel had shown me through her mind and told me about the girl. Her name was Lucinda, a devil with the looks of an Angel, and also the look of Dove Redfern. That brown, almost gold hair was long and soft, just like Dove's. Every feature was identical, but there was one thing that Dove did not have.

Those black changing eyes that are like death. Eyes that can shatter a fragile human girl just looking at it. Eyes that can let you see what ever you want, with out stop.

Those eyes..

I can never get that image out of my head. Lucinda crushing Rashel like glass, taking all she ever had away from her, making her kill a friend.

Making her kill her own soul mate and for causing Rashel so much pain, I swear to kill Lucinda. No matter how many vampires are with her. No matter what the _hell_ she was. She will _not get away._

I was angry now. _Very_ angry. I wanted so much as to rip apart that devil, but that will have to wait. Rashel needed rest and I needed to let Thierry know.

I looked down at Rashel again and smiled. She's with me and that's all I care about. I bent down slightly and placed my lips on her forehead. Then replaced it with my cheeks. Looking up, I saw a golden glow rising before me, lightening all the darkness.

I smiled.

I never thought the sun rise could be so beautiful...

_**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	16. Black Blood

_**Oh my God i finally wrote please reviewww~!**_

Chapter 16

I tucked my head into the depths of Quinn's chest as he carried me back into the mansion. I haven't felt this warm for so long. I felt safe as long I was in Quinn's arms. I closed my eyes as the cool spring wind softly crashes towards my cheeks.

It felt nice, like splashing cold water onto your face after spending 5 hours in the blazing sun.

But then, something went wrong. The cool tingles turned rapidly. My head ached like someone had just flung a hammer at it. I winced as the pain, trying not to let Quinn notice. The pain was easing when I realized I was gripping Quinn's t-shirt. I immediately released it.

I looked up at Quinn to see him staring at me with his dark eyes. There was nothing evil in those black holes. All there was was love I could feel it.

"Rashel, are you alright?" he asked, pushing me up a bit so that I was face to face with him. I opened my mouth, but before I had a chance to say "I'm fine", Quinn continued. " Oh, what am I saying? Of coarse you're not! I have to get you in the mansion im-" I stopped Quinn's worries with the touch of my lips. He kissed me back with care, like he was afraid that it could hurt me. I pulled back and smiled at him.

" As long as you're with me, I can stand anything. I love you, Quinn" I said as I tightened the grip I had around his neck. He leaned forward and pressed his cold forehead to mine and kissed me again. All was going fine until the pain came again. Though Quinn's lips were as soft as pillows, the kiss felt like kissing a hard brick. My lips twitched against his as my eyes shut tight. I could no longer bare it when my head was clenching.

"Oh god..Rashel!" Was all I heard before I felt the cold wind whip against my face. My hair flew back and left the left side of my neck exposed. The side of my neck was stinging as if a recent cut was opened. But the stinging feeling didn't come from a clean slash. It came from two tiny wounds that was as deadly as flamed arrows.

How can a vampire bite by _Quinn_. Hurt so much..

_hurts so much.._i thought.

It wasn't long before I found myself being put into a bed. I stared into black as I heard voices and sounds of things being moved. I wanted to see what was going on, but somehow I couldn't bring herself to open my eyes.

" GET LORD THIERRY! NOW! PLEASE!" I heard Quinn shout as a warm touch caressed my hands. " Rashel, please, you're going to be okay. Hang on!" the shakiness and tone of his voice was extremely worried. I finally forced my eyes open and saw Quinn's fear filled face. A pesky little tear escaped his eyes.

Quinn was crying..?!

I have never seen Quinn cry before. Not ever.

I reached out a hand but it felt as if a five pound bracelet was clutched to my arm, bringing it down painfully.

_Oh..what is happening with me?_

Then I remembered the wound.

"Q-Quinn..i have a question. Which side of my neck did you bi-bite me?" I asked, slowly bring my hand to the wound on the left side. The moment my finger tips swiped at the wound, I felt the pain of a 100 bees. I shut my eyes, waiting for my answer.

"Rashel..what are you- the right side. Why? Does it hurt?" he asked, bringing his hand to the right side of my neck. I didn't feel any pain there as his fingertips lingered a spot at my neck. I brought my hand to where he had his fingertips at, feeling the two tiny holes.

_I have **two**_ wounds? I thought wildly.

I grabbed Quinn's hand and pulled it to the side of my neck, where the painful wound was. The sudden pull started him, his body leaped up from his chair. I grabbed his fingers and put them on the left side of my neck.

"Quinn do you feel that. Do you feel those two holes?" I asked him hesitantly. He touched the two wounds and quickly pulled back when I gasped. The moment he had touched the wound, a wild shot was sent to my head. It was like a net was drapped in and a fire was lit on it. I clutched the bed spread franticly and twisted my head left and right, trying desperately to get rid of the pain.

I twisted my head towards Quinn's direction and opened my eyes weakly. Then I saw it.

Quinn's eyes were wide and his face is filled with fear. He was looking at me then hes looked down on this hands. Then I saw it too.

There was blood on his hands. Black Blood.

The hand he used to touch the my wound was was bloody. With _black _blood. I slowly lifted my own hands and saw it stained with black. I opened my eyes wide and gasped.

"_Quinn..what is happening?!_"

_**Please review, favourite and crap**_


	17. Your Love is Like A Poison

_**Sorry for taking so long, had lots of homework and tests .. So this is Chapter 17 and theres a major twist you will never expect! So please read and**_

_**REVIEW~**_

_**thank you!**_

-Candy~

Chapter 17

" _Quinn what is happening?!"_

The stinging pain brought misery to this beautiful spring day. I felt like I was being gnawed by a pack of wolves that just wanted me dead no matter what. I could be my body growing weaker and weaker, burning up.

I let go of the white sheets of the bed spread and desperately reached for Quinn's hand. My hair covered half of my face and stuck there from the sweat. I was at the edge of the bed when I felt warm arms surround me, holding me in embrace.

"_Rashel.._no..NO!" I heard his scream as he held me ever so tightly. Quinn called to Thierry, still holding me at his arms. I looked up at him and felt the light burn my eyes like waking up on the beach sunny morning. My muscles ached and I felt as if injected in poison, ready to enter my heart any moment and stop its beats. I opened my eyes and despite the burning pain, I smiled.

" Quinn...you..you're so wa-warm..it feels s-so nice..." I whispered, lifting my hands up to touch his face. He bend down, covering the sunlight and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, bringing his cheeks gentally against mine.

They were cold.

Like leaning on a statue. His heavy breathing against me brought more pain as I clutched at his thin shirt.

"You're going to be alright Rashel. I won't let you die..i won't..i promise.." I whispered against my cheeks. I closed my eyes, feeling the love drape over the insane pain.

_Why...who...who could have done this?_ I thought

" Quinn! What happened- is that Rashel?" I heard a familiar voice. I opened my eyes and looked up, seeing a tall man with white blond hair. It was Thierry, Lord of Night World.

" ..Lord..Thierry. I am te-terribly sorry for the trou-trouble I have caus-" I said painfully, still clutching on Quinn's shirt. I buried my head in his shoulder once again.

" Rashel, don't be silly. I'm just glad you're back with us. Quinn what has happened?" His voice was becoming louder and louder as he approached us.

" Thierry please...i do-i don't know what's happening. Rashel is in terrible pain and there is a vampire bite at her neck, and from it leaks black blood. Black Thierry..black.." he shuddered out, Tightening his grip on me. Within seconds I felt my hair being withdrawn from my face, the shield I had to block away the burning light. It swept pass my back and exposed my neck, giving me cold chills.

" Oh my..Quinn..did you do th" Quinn immediately cut him off, and in a feared and loud voice he said

" No, I did bit her but it was on the other side and that was fine!" he gentally sat me up. My eyes still closed, he brushed my hair of the other side of my neck and ran his fingers across the two wounds. " this was the wound I gave her but it's completely fine"

" Then ho-" Again, Thierry was cut off, but it wasn't by Quinn. It was by a loud shriek that came completely out of the blue. And that shriek came from my own throat.

Another burning pain ran across my body, my heart raced as I clenched my teeth. I threw my head back and screamed again.

" I thought you were strong, The Cat. Poor thing.." My eyes opened wide as the devilish male voice whistled through my ears. I remember this voice. I remember...

It belonged to..it belonged to.. My brain was working hard to remember that simple name.

Fear crossed my heart when my brain finally got the name through.

It was Hunter.

The repulsive vampire, Hunter Redfern. The man I hunted for 12 years, the man I hated, the man who we all thought was dead.

I threw my head forward, meeting his disgusting golden eyes. Using all my force, I glared at him. But my glare didn't seem to like a glare due to the amount of shock in my eyes. His red hair shown like stilled blood on his head.

" Hu-HUNTER!?" Yelled both Quinn and Thierry. I looked up seeing the shock and anger in those black holes. Even Thierry's usual calm face have ripped into a animal like scowl.

" And Kaden!" another voice came. A blonde figure appeared before my very eyes. He grinned at me, but not just any pretty boy grin. A grin of evil. My heart raced and my chest heaved at the sight.

He put two fingers on his lips and shook his head once, still having that disguising smile on his face. " My My Rashel, I gotta say. Your blood was just so tasty.."

Before I knew it his face was in front of mine. " And so addicting" he whispered and I gasped. With one angry kick, Quinn threw him across the room where Kaden made a clean landing just an inch away from the way.

Now I was lying on the bed, staring at Quinn's animal like eyes and teeth. His fists were clenched and his chest heaved. I twisted my head to look at Kaden, his eyes met mine and he licked his lips. At that point, my body burned with poison. I felt suffocated in a room of pure darkness. Sweat poured down my forehead.

" He's right, Rashel. Your blood _is _addicting. Like a drug to me." came Hunter's voice. I shivered and gasped. _They_ did this to me..

" Hunter!" Came Quinn's voice as he charged towards Hunter. Faster than lightning, he caught Hunter's neck and slammed him into the wall, creating a deep crater of Hunter's figure. I watched as Quinn's tightened his grip on his neck, growling into his face.

Hunter's smile never left his face as he shifted his shoulders.

" Quinn, you havn't changed at all. So arrogant, so short tempered and so.." in a flash he was behind Quinn. Snarling, he slammed his palm at Quinn's neck, bring his face into the crater he left. He leaned in and growled. " And so weak"

Half of Quinn's face was burried into the wall.

_no...no.._

" Q-QUINN! Hu-Hunter! GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!" I screamed, I ignored the pain and sat up. My heart raced and I glared at Hunter with hatred.

" Woah, Rashel even with all that poison in you, you can stilll talk! I'm impressed." From across the room, Kaden spoke. " Too bad it might be the last word you will _ever_ say." He began walking close to me. Thierry ran and leaped across the bed, charging for him. Kaden extended his right hand and opened his palms, and from it, a gush of energy was released and shot straight at Thierry, throwing him right across the room. Thierry fell from the wall and was unconscious.

" Thierry! QUINN!" I shouted with fear. I whipped my head to the side and was face to face with Kaden. Throwing daggers at his gray eyes, I used all my force and pushed him away, only to find my self pin to the bed. His hands caught my face and he shook it, I shut my eyes and but his hand. With out even flinching, he forced energy from his hand straight to my face, bringing me pain.

" Do that again and I might have to kill you now, baby" tears rolled down my cheeks as I cluched the bed sheets.

" YOU GET AWAY FROM RASHEL!" Quinn's muffled voice came. I caught a glance at Quinn's back and Hunter's face. He smiled at me with his pure evil and and smashed Quinn's face to the wall once again.

" Don't worry sunshine, by tomorrow, all you pain will be over." and with that, he dissolved into nothingness. Kaden brought his hand to his mouth and licked the blood from the small cut I gave him. With a evil smile, he vanished just as Hunter did.

As another tear crashed against my lip, a female voice entered my mind.

_Prepare to die, Rashel._


	18. By your side

_**Heyy sorry this chapter came out so late. I was really busy and it was hard comming up with idea. Just for clearifications- THIS HAS NO REFERENCE TO TWILIGHT IN ANYWAYS. INFACT WHEN I WROTE THIS I WASNT EVEN THINKING ABOUT TWILIIGHT..UNTIL I SELF EDITED XD. i had quite a hard time thinking of ideas and the ending to this story so if you dont like this please dont hate =)  
**_

For those who arnt that clear- Kaden is a vampire that works with Lucinda. He and Hunter Redfern injected poison into Rashel.

**Another thing- the thing with hunter being alive is entirely just in THIS STORY. I REPEAT, IN THIS STORY! =D**

**THANK YOU!**

-Candyyyy

_Chapter 18_

My heart thumped heavily against my chest as I held Rashel's hand tightly, listening to the sound of her light breathing. My entire head ached at the thought of losing Rashel. Losing that sweet innocent face, losing her love. I leaned in towards her and kissed her on the forehead, feeling her cold skin tingle my lips.

" You promised you wouldn't leave me.._you promised.._" I whispered into her ear. Mixed feelings took me over as I smashed my closed fist down the bed, leaving a deep crater of sheets. I banged my head ontop of my fist over and over again, blaming myself for all that has happened.

_This was all _my_ fault...why...WHY?! _My rage continued to take me over until I felt a warm touch on my shoulder followed by a soft silent voice.

" _John.." _I slowly lifted my head up to meet with her pale face. The hand she had on my shoulder slid off and I caught it, rubbing it lightly, I brought it too my lips. Rashel laid there staring into my eyes, It was almost as if all the sorrow and pain poured out and into me. I looked out the window and saw the bright moon. It was almost full.

Something disastrous is going to happen tomorrow.

I could almost imagine the moon red, red as blood. This afternoon, Thierry had said that Rashel's body and blood was infected with poison, a deadly poison. They've tried test and even tried to remove the poison, but nothing could been done.

_**FLASHBACK*****_

"_John Quinn?" My head automaticly flew up the moment my name was called. I stood up and into the room, ignoring the nurses' protest at the door. I came right into Theirry's face and began throwing questions at him, completely forgetting he was the Lord of Night World._

" _Thierry! Is Rashel alright?! Could the poison be lifted?" I immediately knew my answer when he began lowering his head. I looked at his blonde hair paralyzed for about a minute before I senselessly grabbed his shoulders and shook him, hard._

"_LORD THIERRY WHAT DO YOU MEEN?! PLEASE TELL ME!" I shook him until his head finally came up. His dark eyes looked sad and almost frightened. My heart began pounding itself out as he walked past me to the doctor. I turned around to see him, he was clearly a vampire. He came towards me and I felt I was falling into a dark whole. I looked to the side and saw Rashel, beautiful as she is, in a deep sleep. Her face paler like a piece of white paper, lips red as blood._

"_John Quinn." the doctor turned to me with a test sheet in his head. I traded looks between him, the papers and Rashel. Afraid of all three. I nodded and he proceeded towards me. " Are you Rashel Jordan's soul mate?" I gave another quick nod and prayed to the heavens for the best answer I could possibly think of. Like " SHES FINE!". "WE PLAYED A PRANK ON YOU!", anything!_

"_As hard as it is for me to say this, I'm afraid she has.." he stopped mid way and the blood rose in my system. I clenched my fists tightly and spoke through my teeth_

" _Doctor tell me, is she alright?" he studied me and turned to his papers. _

" _She has...-death awaits her." My entire heart fell to the floor in a million pieces. I fell to my knees and looked blankly at the floor, numb. "theres nothing I can do, truly, I am sorry." _

_no..no.._

_I rose slowly, with my hands like claws. I met his eyes with mine and smashed him to the wall. My teeth ached and was ready to strike._

"_QUINN!" came Thierry's voice, which I ignored. I could feel my system changing to feeding mode. My teeth extended and my eyes grew large with anger. I felt a hard tug at my shoulder and I immediately pushed it away, leaving who ever touched me flying. _

_Anger welled within me as wet tears sprung from my eyes. I lunged for the doctor's neck._

"_stop.." and I did. I turned my head away from the neck and met with Rashel's eyes. The sorrow overtook the beautiful green and made it dark. Her voice was quiet and weak. My face loosened and my fangs shrunk. I let go of the doctor's neck and turned back to him._

" _I-I'm sorry" Never have I apologized to another vampire. _

_Never._

_He gave me forgiving look as my eyes de-formed and I made my way towards Rashel._

"_Quinn!" I turned back to the doctor who was smoothing out his coat. "There is..one way."_

_My eyes stayed relaxed as he pointed to his own teeth. I nodded, thanking him and finally caught hold of Rashel's fragile fingers._

_***END OF FLASSBACK***_

Except one way.

I turned back to Rashel, whose face was facing the opposite of me, he white neck exposed. I leaned in and felt it with my fingertips, catching her attention. Her head turned to me, burying my hand under it. Her dark eyes was wide despite her pain and she smiled at me, a weak but loving smile. I moved my hand up and touched her smooth cheek. Her hand caught mine and held it tight.

" Rashel.. I-i think I can save you." she stared at me with no expression at all. She took a deep breath and finally spoke in slow voice.

"Quinn..I don't want to be a vampire, not even if I die..I'm already half shape-shifter" She laughed weakly and I bit my lip as she removed my hand from her cheek. Keller would kill me if she died, _I_ would kill my self If Rashel died.

Plan A Failed. Assume _Plan B_.

" No Rashel, I meant, I could get rid of the poison." I pointed to me teeth and her eyes widened. " I have to gt it out, by all means"

"No Quinn, then _you_ will be injected in poison! I won't let you!" she protested.

"Rashel, I have to_. I won't let you die!" _she looked at me with furious eyes, then..those eyes shut. And her body flinched as her teeth clenched. "RASHEL!" I screamed. I quickly lifted her in my arms and moved the hair away from her neck, and from there, I sank my teeth into it. I could feel an intense sting hit me but I continued to suck, trying as hard as I could not to take any blood. I felt the sting climb in me and I released her and spat it out, seeing black blood. I continued and heard her scream. My head ached and I slowly lifted my hand to hold her's as I continued the process. Her blood left my teeth aching and nearly numb.

_Rashel...I WON'T LET YOU DIE_

"_QUINN!" Rashel shouted._

_Rashel, i'll always love you. Even until i die..Keep your Promise Rashel..keep your promise-_ The poison was starting to numb my entire body as i embraced Rashel in my arms, hoping for the best to occur. My mind was starting to fade and my body was heating up, burning me.

_Quinn.._

_************_

Quinn's will power was strong, he was able to take enough poison out of Rashel's body for her to survive. Rashel now sleeps in the arms of Quinn, her head resting gentally on his chest as the poison now within Quinn stures....

To be continued...

BONUS- NEXT CHAPTER~ The bad boy Vampire Kaden pays a little visit to Rashel at the hospital. And as stupid as he is, revealed a great secret that can save Circles Daybreak and Quinn. Will the forces of Circles Daybreaker be strong enough for Lucinda and her army? This is a war between good and evil.

_**PLEASE REVIEW =D**_


	19. The Rise

Chapter 19

It was just too tempting.

I couldn't help it. I wanted to be with her forever, for all eternity. But I just didn't want her to be..human. I wanted her to be much more, something more powerful and strong. Something like..._me_.

She was just so fragile and human. So what was the only thing I could do? Make her into a vampire, of course. This felt so right, I could be with her forever and nothing could get in our way.

But what's this? What is with the mind of this mere _human?_ It was beautiful. Miraculously beautiful. I can see everything, from her childhood, to even when she was a harmless baby. There was just too many indescribable feelings towards them that not even I could bare. _Did I really want to take all this away?did I really want to kill all this away?_

no.

_I don't want you to be anymore..You're amazing enough the way you are._

_Just the way you are...Just the way you are.._ My very words echoed inside my head, decreasing the volume by the second. The flashback in my head was fading away and What I was now was not normal, not natural, not on this planet.

I saw stairs. Green, dusty stairs that swirled its way up into a dark continuum. That was all there was. No walls. No Light. Just me and those rusty stairs that seems to be coming closer to me. Coming closer..and closer an-

_John..._

What the hell was that?

_John...Come..now. _The voice was quiet, rusty..and mysterious. It whistled through my ears like the wind. Sending icy chills down my back, almost throwing me backwards. The voice was just so scary..So fimiliar.

_John...follow me.. _My mind felt heavy, with thoughts of a girl. The girl stood on those very green steps, staring at me with sand like eyes and brown hair falling down her back like a cascade of stilled gold. Pale skin like paper and parted pink lips that were so innocent. And a..._stake. _A black wooden stake.

It was right in front of me. Plundged deep into the girl's chest, straight in the heart. I couldn't tear my eyes away from it. My mind was blank. It was as if someone pulled the plug and just blacked me out.

_John..._ her milky white hands touched right in the tip of the stake, it was then I looked at her face.

It was Lucinda. That wrentch.

I felt my heart clench as I felt my body automatic react. I got ready to strike as I charged towards the little devil. Nothing could stop me from just tearing her apart, limb after limb. It would take more than a hundred vampires to stop me.

But ironicly. It only took a touch.

My body froze as her hands caught my face, stroking my face gently. The touch was warm, every stroke she left was almost as if healing me.

_Was this really the touch of the devil?_ I thought to myself, still frozen as a statue. I continued to stare down at the black nothingness below me, and with only one glance, I was astonished.

She was _glowing_. Golden light was surrounding her bare feet, it was as if someone poured a bucket of glow in the dark oil on her. I finally brought my eyes back to hers.

Gold Sand.

Those pale pink lips curled up and smiled. I was left mesmerized and almost stuck in the same expression.

Shocked.

She smiled at me as crystal tear dropplets fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks like raindrops on a car window. Her face was too sweet, seeing a hint of sadness in them could bring a man to his knees.

Her fingertips was trembling at the side of my face. Her tear welled up in eyes closed and she just sobbed.

_John..._

Words flew out of my mouth before I could even think of them. My mind finally resumed it self like a car engine. " Dove..."

_John..i don't have much time. You must save Circle Daybreak. If the witch conquers, it will be the end of everything._ Despite her sobbing she removed her hands from my cheeks and theydown to her chest, where the black stake stood. She didnt even have to touch it, it immediately dissapreard. Her hands flew up and caught the black stake before it could fly away. She looked back at me with concerned eyes.

_Dov-_

_Theres no time! Take this stake. The witch is not normal-_ Her body was beginning to fade. She became transparent like a ghost. She brought her free hand up to look at it and her face immediately turned very worried.

_John. Take it now _SAVE RASHEL. Before her body could fade into the darkness I caught the black stake and reached out for her, but it was too late. Dove was no more.

Scared and hesitantly I looked down at the black stake, feeling a tremendous amount of power it was flowing. It was almost as if packed with a power battery or something. I gripped the stake tight and looked back up, and from what I saw, was beyond this world.

*********************************** 9

Keller and Galen, both in their animal forms, charged through the forest as fast as they could. Dodging tree branches and unexpected birds as they ran. Keller's gleaming eyes were almost the only thing you could see of her, for the sky was turning darker and darker by the second.

_And you thought today was going to be a sunny day, Galen_. Thought Keller as she continued to run. Galen, who was running swiftly beside her snarled and continued, leading the pack of werewolves they had behind them into a dark turn in the forest. They kept running and running and running, until...Galen smelled something unusual. He stopped immediately next to a giant rock and lifted his golden head up into the sky and closed his eyes, and inhaling the air just once, he shifted into half form. Galen's gold ears wiggled on his head as his body began to take it's human shape.

"Keller, do you smell that?" The wolves and Galen turned to Keller, who was still a panther. She looked them all and nodded, a slow almost painful nod.

" I'm afraid it's time then, Keller. Lupe we need to get the rest of them here _now_. Bring Team A and B and Thierry. Thank you." Lupe nodded and lead the rest of the giant wolves back into the trail from where they came from, howling and barking on their way. Keller and Galen looked at each other, and from then, they knew that the Apocalypse wasn't the only they had to worried about.

_Keller...what ever happens..I love you._

_********************8_

_( Rashel Pov)  
_

It wasn't long ago that I woke up.

I had a huge head ache and my whole body still ached, but Ironicly I wasn't in bed anymore. I was now walking through the halls of the deserted mansion, cluching my right hand that was apparently bleeding. Probably because I woke up on the floor, with a chair beside me. My only question this morning and still now was: _Where is Quinn?_ I remember being with him last night and the rest of it was just a blur.

I kept stumbling through the halls, completely lost at the attempt to find Quinn. I was scared, more scared than ever. It was as if someone had locked me in a wooden cage and set it on fire, and there was no way out what so ever. I stumbled through ever door, every room and every flight of stairs and Quinn or _anyone else_ was no where to be found.

"God Damnit, Quinn, Where the hell are you." I stood in the middle of a hall, too tired to even take another step. It was then I heard a familiar voice.

" Well i'm not Quinn but you'll just have to settle with me, darling"I was almost too scared to turn around, too scared to even give a thought of it is was. I slowly and carefully moved my arm to pat my waistband, and once my fingers felt the small outline of my knife, I slowly turned around to meet with the gray eyes of Kaden.

"Hey you're not that gutless! Lance called you gutless. Hahaha" He began to move towards me and I began to back up, meeting with the cold hard wall. I silently cursed to myself and got ready for any move Kaden might make.

_"_Aww common don't be like that. Why are you so scared?" He was right in front of me and for once, Kaden was right. I was scared as hell. His hands moved towards and caught the back of my head, I moved it and immediately I felt a shock of pain. I winced and dodged another one of his moves.

" I'm still impress that you're able to even talk, darling. The poison shouldn't killed you by now..." He facial expression changed from arrogant and "smart" to plain confused. " that's right...why aren't you dead yet?"

_What kind of question is that?_ I thought as I re framed from rolling my eyes at the stupidity.

" There must be something wrong..did you drink any of the antidote?" _What? What antidote?_ It was then it finally hit me. _Quinn..he tried to suck the poison out...he could..no..he's a vampire._

"uhm..uh-yes, yes I did." I answered, pushing my knife further up to get better access. I couldn't stop my chest from heaving, nor slow my breath for even a second.

"How could you get it. Only Lucinda could lift it..unless..you have the Emerald's stone..." I cluelessly stared back at Kaden like I understood everything he was saying. Kaden was making this too easy for me. In a flash, I had my knife in my hands and before Kaden even noticed, I stabbed it directly in the heart.

Kaden fell to the floor beside my feet and i couldn't help but feel nothing but relief. I bent down and pulled my knife free from his body.

I turned around and headed for the exit of this hall, but before I could reach it, pain shot across my body and I fell to my knees, cluching my heart and breathing heavily. Pain continued to shoot through me as I tried to get back up, shaking.

_Quinn..I promised..i will-i will keep my promise... _ The pain continued to spin and it brought me to my knees.

_I won't-give up.._

Even with deadly poison still inside of Rashel, she continues to walk through the pain. With Kaden's insanely helpful advice, Rashel's next goal is the garden, in where she had left the Emerald's stone. The very knife she had used on Quinn...

TO BE CONTINUED


	20. Into the wind Pt1

_**OMG FINALLY! SO sorry this took so long, i was really busy but here it is! This chapter is unusually longer than my other chapters and i really hope you like it. I have drawn a picture of Lucinda and posted a link on the bottom. Due to Fanfiction rules, you can't really put links here ( iunno why) so i have to remove all the periods. And replace it with a (DOT) so remember, to replaced that with an actual period =)**_

_**-Love always, Candy~**_

Chapter 20

I just couldn't believe it.

In my torn jeans and tee shirt, I stood in front of Lucinda and her army. There were to many to count, to many to notice and possible to many to kill. They stood behind her in rows like dead zombies. Their eyes liquid silver and their fangs bared.

The devil herself looked like death, in a white dress( PICTURE OF LUCINDA AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER DRAWN BY ME). With hands on her hips, the train of the dress blew in the wind like a tail whipping back and forth, ready to strike. I slowly looked down at the knife in my hand. The wooden knife gleamed in front of me. I twisted it over and saw a black stone on the hilt and with one finger, I touched the black stone. From the small touch, I felt a tremendous amount of power. It was so powerful that my finger flinched from the touch. I grabbed the hilt and gripped it tight. Then, with no hesitation nor regret, I smiled and appeared right behind her.

*****************************************&  
Have to..-get to the-garden-..

I was almost out the large french doors when I felt something hit me from behind. It knocked me forward, but before I could land face first on the ground, I kicked my legs up behind me and hit the attacker in the knee. The weakest part of the knee. The hands that caught my arm released and I tucked and roll, ignoring the pain it caused me.

Every now and then, a sting would shoot straight down my body in a large wave. And every now and then, it would hurt like hell.

I slowly recovered from my tuck and roll and faced the attacker who's body was crawled up like an animal. I pulled my extra wooden knife out of my waist band and bared my self for another attack from the unknown attacker. I walked forward, pointing the knife at him.

"Who are you? Lance? Follower of Lucinda? Show yourself!" I got a better look at him and realized he was dressed exactly like Kaden, but it couldn't be. There was no blood on him at all. His hair was a dark chestnut colour and he had a paler complexion. I walked forward to the man in armadillo possession, holding his head with both hands, hiding his face in shadows. I walked over, but right then, the painful shock went through my body and my knees fell to the ground with no command. I held myself up and looked towards the shadowed face, feeling the heat between my cheeks.

Then, before I knew it, he striked. He knocked me backwards and his razor sharp teeth lunged for my neck.

He was a vampire.

I held him taunt with the knife supported by my weak two hands. His head lunged again and again and his sharp nails clawed at me, opening deep wounds and cuts on my arm.

Oh god..who is he?

" YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!" The man roared, his fangs nearly cutting into his lower lip, his green eyes- his..green eyes. Vampires don't have their natural eye colour when they are like this..

Between dodging his bites and attacks I looked into his face, and from there. My body almost froze in place.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
(3RD POV)  
Running through the now pitch black forest, Keller and Galen led the army of Daybreakers to the battle area, where either forces will win..or be destroyed.

Galen's gleaming green eyes were neon against the pitch black as he swiftly dodge trees and branches with Keller at his side. His jaw was clenched and tight, his mind and heart racing at the thought of blood and destruction. He ran faster and faster at the command of lord Thierry and he can hear the howls of the werewolves behind him. He felt a small sting of guilt, fear, regret and hope as the scent of death reached his nose. Then...

He felt warmth.

Still running at the pace of a speeding car, he looked down a bit. And from what he saw was not only pure blackness, but a pair of gleaming yellow panther eyes. Keller gently nuzzled him, filling Galen's mind and heart with confidence and love. He felt a great flush of warmth as his eyes looked into his lover's. Keller let go a moment after and they both leaped into the sky, swiftly landing of a big branch on a tree. They heard a loud crack and quickly leaped towards another branch, stretching their animal bodies. They were reaching their final destination when a loud "crack" sound emerged.

Something, something big, had knocked Keller flying backwards towards the large rock where Galen had picked up the scent. Circles Daybreak and Galen stopped running. The sky began to lighten into a dark deathly grey. What knocked Keller over wasn't a bear nor a dragon. It was a vampire.

It gnawed and lunged for Keller who quickly recovered and pounced. She landed cleanly on the vampire with one paw pressed tight against his chest. The vampire continued to snarl and growl, his white teeth stained with blood, Keller's Blood.

Galen quickly raced over to Keller's side where he shifted to his half form and one of the Daybreakers threw him a wooden knife. He caught it cleanly and tapped it right under the vampire's chin to take a look in his face. Galen's eyes widened slightly.

The vampire was horifying. Blood was all over his neck, mouth and even forehead. He looked like a zombie and his silver eyes were like metal marbles. It was almost as if this vampire was Dracula...after eating five bags of garlic.

The vampire clawed and kicked with his feet as his head thrust left and right. With no hesitation, Galen sank the knife into the Vampire's heart and looked away as the vampire's face began to stretch and die away.

" Galen..this is what we will be expecting.." Keller shifted and spoke. She stopped mid way and looked into his eyes, then with great dispear In her own. She finished "destruction."

*******************************************&  
The silver knife just hit the cold thin air.

Quinn swirled around and strikes again, aiming the knife right at Lucinda's heart. She swiftly moved to the side, the black sleeves like ink in the air. Her loose hair didn't even seem to move, her evil smile didn't even leave. She circled Quinn with out even touching the ground.

" HAHAH! You can't fight me. You're just a weak boy!" Lucinda's evil cackle filled the air with hatred as Quinn's eyes blazed into her's. He held the knife firmly like a metal baton while his senses picked up each and everyone of the vampires behind him. His last sense picked up something truly horrible. Blank white vampires with yellow patches on their skins. He nearly shivered at the sight.

There was a moment of silence before I striked again. This time, I quickly got behind her in a flash and locked her neck with my elbow as I tried to get her in the heart with the knife. But like before, Lucinda swept into the wind like a cloak, out of my grip, out of my sight.

" I told you. You can't win. Circle daybreak and the whole Night World will once again be ruled by us. You are nothing but a flea." She moved towards me with her lips curled into a smirk, her eyes so out of life. I felt the air blow my black hair down as she became closer and and closer to me. My fangs were extending larger and longer as power rushed through my entire body. I growled at her as her freakishly long fingernails swept across my chin.

" I know what you did, my dear Quinn. You just love that little human don't you?" she feet were lifting of the ground and she was now taller than me. Her fingernail that was on my chin caught hold of it like metal claws. " Love her so much you were willing to die? Well of course, that wish of yours will come true."

" Then so let it be." I spoke in a cold tone. I caught hold of her wrist and flung it backwards, Lucinda flew up higher into the air and held her hips. Her tail whipping back and forth in the wind.

" Have you thought of that when you sucked out the poison?" she asked me, her long light brown hair clinging onto her face. I glared at her with the utmost hatred and crossed my arms.

" The poison won't affect me. I'm a vampire, or have you forgotten about that?" I asked her in mockery. We stared at each other like It was only the two of us there. All the sound we heard was the chilli wind. But all that ripped apart when her shrivel cackle exploded out.

" Do you really think that Quinn? Do you really think that that poison won't affect_ you_?"she continued her evil laugh as one of my eyebrows lifted up. She swiftly swept down to the ground again and pressed a palm against my chest. I moved back and grabbed her arm. " Hate to break it to ya, Quinn. This poison affects everyone. Vampires, humans and all those other _shit_" Her fingers clawed at my shirt. " Don't be naive you'll probably die alone" and with that, she threw my aching body onto the ground where my hit something hard.

"He's not alone." a fimilar voice whistled through my ears and my head shot up to see a blonde head.

_Thierry_ I thought as dark eyes met mine in a flash. Lord of night world descended towards me and lowered his hand and pulled me up, then he blazed his eyes back at the army.

" And yes. It is the end. The end of you, bitch." said a cocky voice from behind. All I could really do was laugh and smile at the same time.

**********************  
The ranging vampire clawed at me as I held him taunt with my small knife stuck between his mouth. Shock still shot through my mind as I got a look in his eyes. And with each look into them, fear entered my heart.

His eyes weren't normal, let alone his entire face and body. They were constantly shifting. From green to silver and from silver to grey. But from each shift, the face shifted too. In a flash, a dark haired boy would appear and seconds later, the face of the evil Kaden would take over.

I got prepared for an attack and slowly slid my knee up, ready to land a blow on his stomach. But then, something completely unexpected happened.

"Run..." a voice sounded out. The voice was calm and soothing.

A male voice.

The voice didn't come from the man in front of me with blood oozing out of his mouth, but more from his _mind_. The man's eyes shifted again to leaf green and again he said "run.." I hesitantly stared at the changing face, feeling both sympathy and fear at the same time. Then I held the knife but both ends and kicked my leg up. It hit the man and he groaned in pain. Then I swung my knife out of his mouth and slid under him. I got up behind him used the hilt of my knife to hit him in the neck. He fell face first on the floor.

I wanted to run, I wanted to run so bad...but there was just something in my body that stopped me. Pulling me to him. My feet slowly began walking towards the unconscious figure. I held my knife in front of me, protecting myself against any sudden attacks. His body and hair were shifting back and forth, back and forth, Like messed up TV channels.

" Who are you..?" I asked in a quiet tone as sweat poured down my head in fear.

No answer.

"Who are you?" I asked one more time, and this time, I got a response.

"R-run..now..." the man's head began turning towards me until half of his face was planted on the hard ground. His eyes were no longer shifted like the rest of him. They were a deep shade of green that was almost impossible. His face was pale and his teeth were normal.

" But who are you? Please..do you know Lucinda..?" I asked him, lower my knife.

" JUST GO! YOU DON'T HAVE TIME!- GAH!" His tone grew larger and he shouted at me, pointing weakly at the floor. His eyes grew wide and he clawed his own head. I watched in horror as I rushed to him. He held out one palm to prevent me from getting any closer and I braced myself for an attack. He began getting up until he was kneeling. His hands covered his face and his tone changed.

" You..YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" The voice..it was Kaden's voice. The moment that voice crackled though the air, a shock of bolt rushed through my spine. My knees forced my body down, where it hit the ground in agony.

A black shadow appeared before me and covered all the bright light. I slowly looked up with wet eyes.

" What's happening?" I chocked out. My head fell to my bent elbows as my legs refused to moved. The man above me stared down at me with dark shifting eyes. Then..i felt something fill my mouth. I bent my head down as blood trickled down my chin.

"Run" I heard the man say. I lifted my eyes up again and stared at the knife that was thrown across the room. The sting eased and my lifted my self slowly up with my palms. Then with out any hesitation, I grabbed his ankles and used all my strength to throw him to the ground. Once his body fell with a "thump", I lifted my knees and sped for the knife. My fingers met with the knife's handle and I clawed It up, heading for the door.

I pushed open the door with two hands and felt the cold air hit my face. My eyes grew large as it caught sight of the sky, grey and lifeless. It wasn't like a typical cloudy day. It was like a hurricane of clouds. They swirled around in circles. I removed my eyes from the sky when I heard a groan from behind. I quickly jumped off the steps and ran towards the garden. My mind tingled with thoughts and almost visions of where the knife is.

_Behind..the.. _Then something hit me like an actual light bulb of knowledge.

_It was behind the bush!_

I sprinted behind the first bush I saw and caught sight of the silver knife. I was getting closer to it but then something caught my ankle and I fell to the floor. I stretched my arms to reach for the knife. My fingertips touched the cold silver but then what grabbed me pulled me back. My stomached ached as it continued to drag me backwards. I struggled and bent my knee, then with my other leg, kicked the hand of the grabber. With my legs free, I kicked the grabber in the stomach and ran for the knife. The moment my fingers caught the gleaming silver, my whole body shivered. It was as if a great bolt of energy flew into me. I stared at the knife for a very long time. I could feel my hair blow back from the wind and I twist the knife to the side, revealing the green stone.

_It was just like a cat's eye.._i thought. I gripped the knife tight and charged for the man. Within a second, I was behind man with the knife at his neck.

" Who-Are-You!" I screamed, tightening the knife at his neck.

" I am Kaden." he said it in a cold wispy tone. I glared at his back and slid the knife down to his chest. Then, bringing the knife as far as it can get, plunged it into his chest. He gave out a loud yelp and i closed my eyes as his weight began to fall on me. I brought the knife out and felt his hair brush against my cheek.

"Thank..you.." I looked at my shoulder and saw a man's pale face. His eyes lifeless and his pale lips spoke soothingly. I slid back and held his back with my two hands, both of us landing on the ground. I took another look at him closely.

Chestnut coloured hair and green eyes.

This_ wasn't _Kaden.

" go now...you have no time..please.." I looked at the man as e lifted himself of off me. I stared as he covered his wound with his hand and planted himself on the floor beside me. Then he looked at me and lifted on hand, palms facing me.

_" Nel Vento"_

_The picture as promised: LOL ignore the other drawing on the back. Excuse my lack of talent to draw XD_

http:/photos-h(DOT)ak(DOT)fbcdn(DOT)net/hphotos-ak-snc3/hs471(DOT)snc3/25832_380772441220_670586220_5549147_7635100_n(DOT)pg

_**woooo finally! Please review =)**_


	21. Into the Wind pt 2

**Okkies, so this is chapter 20. it took a while, but i finally got it! And the confusing for this chapter is, that i uploaded it a couple days before and within like a day or so, some people started reading this and the thing is, i felt like i needed to edit it more and stuff like that. But you know, when you read it over, sometimes you go like OMG what was i thinking and ofcourse, you would change things. So..yea i did. So to those who DID read it, i'm SO SORRY! I never really meant to be all: upload. Take it off, change. And stuff like that. But if you really wnat to see the changes ( i really recommended cause it WILL affected later chapters...oh and this is probably the 3****rd**** or even 2****nd**** to last chapter before the story ends.) So...yea..**

**And i know what y'all are thinking: HOLY CRAP THIS CHAPTER IS LONG! And yea, i agree, this must be the longest i have EVER written. This even beats chapter 6 of my Truth or Dare story XD**

**Again, thanks so much for all the support. This chapter is dedicated to ALL my reviewers and if you don't like this chapter then..i'm..sorry? So anyways, thanks again.**

**DISCALIMER: i do not own Night World. - gulps down water-. Good job Candy, you finally said it. -hides in corner-**

**-Candy~**__

Chapter 20

You'd think that being able to transport from one place to another would be totally amazing. I used to have those thoughts too. That is, until I landed face first in an unexpected bush out of no where.

I wiggled myself out of the pile of leaves and sticks, rubbing my soar forhead in the proccess. I was lucky to have landed here other than the ground it's self. Well, of course, I would break every bone in my body if I really landed on the hard ground after floating high up in the air.

It was just bazzar.

I still remember the man that bared the changing faces of Kaden. The man that also killed himself in my arms, bleeding away. I still didn't understand. It was all too unreal. His shifting eyes and face had stopped the moment death erupted. He no longer bared the face, and might as well, heart of Kaden. He had told me to run, to get away. With the impossible shade of green eyes that looked oh so sincere, it just swept me off my feet, literally.

He sent me somewhere, oddly enough, through his own mind or what not. I looked around me, turning all my sences on to the setting.

The sounds of roaring thunder, the smell of ash and blood, the taste of fear, the sight of grey.

And the feeling of death.

I closed my eyes and focused on the only connection that came with me. I stepped out of the green bush, and felt the silver cord tugging against me as I caught sight of Quinn, blood stained and fangs bared.

(Quinn POV)

" It's the end, the end of you BITCH." Ash's cocky voice was hard to ignore, and hard not to laugh at.

It only took him a second to strike. Disappearing before a clock could tick, slashing through the air like a plane, and taking down several vampires. The thunder roared as the deadly monsters fell, landing in a pool of their own blood, filling the air with an unpleasant scent.

Of course, Ash would brag, he always bragged. So when he was back, with not even a scratch on his face, he flashed his bright smile.

" How was that?" said Ash, flexing his muscles and making all the girls roll their eyes.

" Not bad, needs more practice though." Ash blinked and brushed his hair back, and that was when Morgead's voice was heard over the roaring wind and howls of the deathly weather.

" Says the one with blood all over him." He flashed me a grin and grabbed his lover's hand and they both disappeared into thin air, where only a shatter of Jez's red flaming hair was seen before the field was painted in red.

And it was then the two sides clashed and collided in a big heap of scarlet and a laugh of pure evil.

The dark wooden knife trembled in my hands, spreading ice and frost across my palm, warning me of what was to come.

" Oh, Circle's Daybreak. Lady Maya had always told me how pathetic they were. She told me they had no chance against anything, breaking apart at any moment. I could've torn this place down, But Lady Maya wouldn't let me." Lucinda's spark less onyx eyes bored and burned into mine, slowing times at it seems.

_Maya._

I had met that woman before, that fair haired vampire who started us all. She was an interesting woman, a woman that had also taken interest in me for a period of time. But I had never bothered to look twice at her. For all she bared in her heart was pure evil, not even I could over look.

And that was what caused her death.

"But then again. Theorn is nothing but a shattered picture of the past and wave of hatred in my Lady's black heart." She continued and smirked.

Then my mind went blank. I didn't get a thing she said. It was like taking a test and not knowing a thing about it. So rather than raising my hand and asking her, I just grabbed her by the neck, almost snapping it like a twig.

" Look, I don't have a clue what you're talking about, and hell, I don't give a shit." I hissed, letting a snarl escape my throat. I felt a stream of warm liquid race down my arm as her lips, painted with her own blood, curled into a bloody smile.

" Did you really think I was Dove when you first saw me? Did Thierry really think I was a random witch wanting to join this pathetic dump?" She smiled again. " And did you really think, that Rashel is alive?"

(Rashel POV)

'And did you really thing, that Rashel is still alive?"

I shivered.

It didn't take long for me to climb up this tree and evesdrop on their conversation. The tree wasn't far from them, but it wasn't near them either, but it was very, very high. I stood up, holding on to the branches and took in a deep breath.

" How are you just so sure Rashel isn't dead?" I bit my lip and felt my entire body flush with anger, the knife trembling against me with power, as if my anger brought it excitement.

_Quinn..I know you. I believe in you._

I wrapped my fingers around the large tree branch above me for support as I felt the cold deathly wind crash against me, blowing my tangled and messy hair back. I focused everything within my on Quinn, searching for his heart, pulling back his soul. I watched his eyes and felt a sting begin to engulf me as the poison once again sturred. I held my breath as I waited for Quinn's answer, anxious and impatient.

Then.

I heard him laugh.

He never released Lucinda. She was still in his grip, dripping blood and healing all at the same time.

" I'm so sure." He stopped. " Because she's my soul mate." He finished. I watched as a line of scarlet race down his elbow and falling to the floor under Lucinda's risen feet. Her pale lips were streaked with her own blood that trickled from her throat. Her eyes watched his, so out of life it was as if she was trying to steal the sparkle in Quinn's.

" SoulMate." Lucinda spat and hooked a finger around Quinn's strong wrist. With a quick and easy flick, she dashed backwards and landed a couple feet away from Quinn, dust flying all around her. Her hair acted like a veil, the pale brown streaked her face and flew in all directions. She was close to me now. Extremely close.

" This always make me laugh. Soul Mate.." She said. " No matter what it means to you, no matter how magical it may seem. It will always come to an end." She stared up to the sky, where dark grey clouds took over in a deathly vibe. She laughed again.

" Look around you, Lucinda. Everyone is fighting for love. Everyone is fighting for their soulmates. Feeling eachother's pain and love. Sacrificing all that is needed." His voice was so confident and strong. So carefree and cool. " And that's what i'm going to do. I don't care if it kills me, i'm going to beat the living shit out of you."

The silver cord that joined us, connection us soul by soul, tugged against me. Like Quinn was pulling it gently, calling for me. Calling me to him. I held the knife close to me feeling it's frosty power. It almost seemed to overwhelm the fire that burned my soul, but unfortunately, it didn't.

It was back. It stuck me from head to toe, crawling down me like a spider. Pricking my skin and heart with amber, casting pain to where ever to touched, spreading fire like oil.

I had managed to keep my balance with my almost twisted ankle and I gripped the tree branch so tight, it almost cracked. I felt the silver cord begin to beg for attention, twisting and humming. I looked back at Quinn, to see him jerk in position.

He had felt my pain.

When the fire began to slow and blow away, I knew it was time. I knew there was no other perfect timing. I twisted the knife for the perfect grip and prepared to strike.

_Quinn, here goes nothing._

I gripped the knife tight and held it close to my heart where the cold stone of the knife seem to spread ice and a comfortable coldness across the fire, extinguishing it from my pain. I was about to leap off the tree, when a poisonous voice spoke, and froze me.

" So she's not dead. I see I'm going to have to make it happen this time." Before I knew it, she faced me with deadly eyes. I stared back at her as I began to loosen my grip on the tree, getting ready to leap off. I took a step back and felt cold fingers slide across my cheek. I gasped.

" You're quite naive, aren't you. They never told me you were this weak." Her slim fingers fell off my face and gripped my neck. Her fingernails dug into my skin and I felt the flames linger at her fingertips as my own blood crawled down my neck and through the holes of my torn shirt. Behind me, she shifted position and still holding my neck, she slammed me against the tree.

I choked and felt her evil gaze on me. I lifted my numb hands and found her fingers at my neck, wet with blood. I yanked at her wrist with all my might, only able to loosen her grip. My arms lost it's last strength and fell back against the tree, where my own blood slowy trailed down my arm and dripped to the ground below, soaking the dirt with crimson.

" RASHEL!" My name echoed in my mind. His voice danced in the darkness, touching it with warmth. I could hear the outside world, and what I heard made my beating heart clench.

" GO! Take care of him. Don't let him here until I've killed her. " Again, that echoed through my ears. I could sense Quinn. He was screaming on the inside, screaming for me. I could feel Lucinda's nails dig deaper into my flesh, spilling more blood. And I felt myself loosing hope.

_I can just die now. Leaving the world and escaping this. _

I can just let her spill my last drop of blood. I wouldn't even have to move a finger.

" KILL HIM!" her voice was harsh.

_I can just die now, right? Quinn can escape his torcher. Lucinda can kill me now and everything will be over._

But then, something hit my heart like a hammer. I could feel something slashing it, scaring it from the inside out. And a drop of Quinn's blood fell to the ground, like water spilling into a pond in slow-mo.

_no._

I can't give up now.

I lifted my knife, it was heavier than before. I held it tight and felt it shiver in my hands, and a tear escaped my eyes, mixing the salty crystal with blood. My cold fingers tightened around the blade's smooth hilt, feeling the icy silver. I felt another drop of blood slide down my chin, and another coldness stuck my heart.

And the last thing I had the strength to do was to plunge the knife into Lucinda's chest and letting the blood that streaked my skin fall onto the shining stone, dissolving into it like melting metal. Like paint falling into clear water, staining it with desire.

Then, my mind went black. No sounds were made. No motion was developed.

Nothing reached my mind.

But I knew one thing for sure. Quinn wasn't bleeding anymore and neither I. I was standing, I think. My eyes were open, but nothing came in. My hands were free and..

Wait.

No..they weren't. My hands are holding something. Something cold. Something that locked the world between light and darkness. Something that had been with me since I was born...

Before another thought was made, I felt a rush of cold wind evolve around me, wrapping my body.

And the next thing I saw, was a woman with pale golden hair, and brown eyes that disappeared into my soul.

***********************************************************8

" _Lady Hellewise, excuse young Azura, but..are you.." Azura swallowed. " Are you worried, my lady?"_

_Azura watched as Hellewise sat down on her stool, bringing her long silk dress away from her knees and setting them on the sides, where they shimmered in the beaming sunlight. Hellewise's amazing yellow hair blazed like shimmering golden thread and her warm brown eyes flashed the one expression Azura never thought she'd encounter in Hellewise._

_Fear._

_Hellewise didn't speak. Instead, she peered out the window, watching the green trees and bushes dance in the wind, swaying side to side in a soothing melody. Azura held her hands, pinching herself for asking such a foolish question. She bowed her head and let her dusty gold streaked hazelnut colored hair cover her face, sheiding the light from her deep set violet eyes. She stared down at the dress Hellewise had sewn for her and frowned at the large rip that emerged from her waist band to her knees. She opened her mouth, realizing the rip just now and touched it with her pale fingers. She almost jumped when a soothing voice spoke out._

" _Shall I sew you another dress, Azura?" Hellewise's voice caught her immediate attention and Azura's head flung up, eyes wide. Hellewise was still facing the window, as if she had never moved, never noticed the dress. Azura hid the rip._

" _Oh no, my lady, I love this dress very much! And of course, you don't need to use the time to make me a new dress when you still have the wa-" Azura pinched herself again. Hellewise's brown eyes flickered towards Azura and a smile tugged on her lips. She rose and as if floating, walked over to the wooden stool in which had needles and thread scattered all across. Azura watched as she picked them up. Hellewise extended her arm and pointed a slim finger to another stool that held fabric and straws. She waved her finger, and like magic, the fabrics floating over to her side, where they laid themselves in front of her. _

_The fabric was blue. As blue as the clear sky._

" _You Know Azura, Your name means sky blue. It's very pretty, isn't it." She held up the light blue fabric , and Azura nodded._

_She never thought about her name. She just knew it was beautiful because Hellewise gave it to her. She respected Hellewise like a mother, a guardian. It was Hellewise, the golden haired beauty, that saved Azura from drowning in a river as a child. Azura's mother never wanted two witch daughters, so instead she put Azura and her sister, Leila, into a small woven basket and floated them away in a river. Hellewise had cared and taken cared of Azura, where as Leila followed Maya, Hellewise's' evil twin, into the realms of evil._

_Azura always knew she was a witch, and so did Leila. Azura always used her magic for good. Helping the villagers or planting magical seeds in Hellewise's' garden. Leila on the other hand, used it for evil. Seducing men or even killing. Azura doesn't speak to Leila and neither does Hellewise. She looked out the window and squinted her bright eyes through the beaming sunlight. She saw a puff of smoke emerge from the depths of the green forest and red light begin to glow. She looked back at Hellewise, Pale faced and sewing the blue fabric. _

" _Lady Hellewise" Hellewise wove a finger through the braid that strapped the side of her head and spoke._

" _Is something the matter?" Her voice was calm and serene. Azura flickered her eye towards the scarlet flames and grey smoke and held her breath._

" _No..i just have to..i have to go out and fetch the water. I will be back soon, Lady Hellewise." Azura turned her heel and dashed out the hut. She ran through the forest, dodging branches and being careful` not to step into something sharp on the ground. She felt her hair whipping back and forth against the wind and continued running through the forest until the scarlet flames and deathly smoke was only a meter away. Azura held her breath as she backed up against a large tree, where a perfect view between the bushes was all that was needed to see the culprit._

_It was Leila and Maya._

_Azura sucked in a breath. _

" _Lady Maya, I am very pleased with my new self. I feel incredibly strong." Leila's husky voice was icy. Like frost shivering her spine. She watched as Leila gripped a large branch from the tree above her, and ripped it from it's end with a flick of a wrist. She flung the large tree branch far into the forest, where a crash wasn't even heard._

_Maya simplified smiled._

" _I am glad you are enjoying this, but dare I spoil your mood. We are not fully immortal." Maya crossed her arms. The black silk clung to her chalky skin and flowed down like stilled ink. Her black hair was down and not even a tangle was seen. Her eyes were visible and like always, they shifted at will. _

" _What are you saying, Lady Maya?" Leila's voice darkened and her bright violet eyes shadowed. Maya uncrossed her arms and ripped a tiny wood chip from a tree beside her. Her black hair disappearing in her black dress, camouflaged. Azura watched as Maya cut her own wrist with a long sharp nail. Blood welled up and completely stopped. The blood that flowed dripped down her wrist, leaving a faint red streak. But where ever the cut was, it disappeared. Her wrist was smooth and chalky, nothing on it except the faint red streak left by the blood. She then took the wood chip and swept it across her wrist again. Blood welled up, but it continued to flow. _

" _Darling, Wood is our weakness." Maya lifted her wrist to her lips and licked the scarlet line clean. The blood stopped flowing, but a long scar was identified on the chalky wrist. Azura waited._

_A second past. It was still there._

_A minute passed. It was stay there._

_The scar never left, it stayed on her wrist like a tattoo. Azura looked into Leila's eyes and saw sheer disappointment. _

" _Then, Lady Maya, if i may. I choose to be different." Leila's lips curled into a smirk, her red lips grim and evil. She ran a hand down her long sleek platinum that was never considered similar to Azura's, but of great resemblance to a frosty ice queen's._

" _Let me be different, Lady Maya. Let me be harder to kill, harder to hunt. Let Wood not be my death." She held her hips and Azura gasped. Leila's eyes began to become lighter, and lighter until it looked like a metal marble. Her teeth began to extend into a canine and a snarl excused the young girl's lips._

_" As your master, your queen. I grant you this wish. But the poison of wood will always still as death to us. But i will cast a spell on you, as i am still a witch, though i hate to admit it, you will only be killed by the blades of The Emerald's Stone." Maya turned her back on her._

" _Lady, what is the Emerald's Stone?"_

" _They are two spears, one made of wood and one of the precious silver, both bearing the stone of death. "One Black and One Emerald. I do not own these two, but the one who Hecate trusted most with do. As long as they don't reach you mark, you will not be killed." Maya smiled and lifted a finger to her, where dark black light emerged into a large ball. Maya muttered a few chants and the black ball flew straight at Leila hitting her chest and sinking in like she was a pond. Azura gasped._

_Her sister stood tall as the darkness that entered Leila's body began to slither around her, surrounding her with a deathly glow. Her brilliant violet eyes began to darken like smoke, freezing every ounce of blood in Azura's body. _

_When Leila's eyes lost it's final fleck of violet and light, all that was left was two bottomless black holes. They became eyes so scary it was almost deathly. Eyes that can trap souls of those who dares to gaze into them._

_Leila's red lips curled into a grim smirk, where her fangs extended long and sharp. Azura heard a hiss escape sister's lips and her eyes widened as something began to form and travel down Leila's neck and shoulders. Azura saw something begin to swirl around her shoulders in a dark inky whirl pool. When the swirling completely stopped, Leila's milky white shoulder was painted with something she had never seen before._

_A black flower._

_The inky petals crawled along the centre of her right shoulder, where delicate swirls travelled up her neck, almost reaching her lower chin. They rest of the swirls and spider like petals creaped down her right arm, caressing her tiny wrist like a bracelet and ending in a twirl. Leila's entire left side of her body was free of flower, except for a very small blue tattoo on the side of her neck. Azura couldn't see clearly, for all that caught her attention was the look in Leila's demented eyes._

"_Lady Maya...I feel..power." Said Leila flexing her hand._

" _Oh Child, don't smile yet. That mark on your body shall be your death. That is the mark of the Emerald's Stone. Be careful of what you do. Just don't come to me when you regret it." Maya's voice was cold as she turned her back to her again. " But trust me, my dear, the powers it holds will blow others minds. Literally."_

_Leila simply smirked and walked towards Maya. Azura saw the two come closer to the tree she hid behind and immediately dashed through the forest, running franticly with fear taking over her heart. She reached the hut in where Hellewise was in and busted through the door. Hellewise gasped at Azura's strange approach._

" _Azura, are you alright?" Hellewise's warm brown eyes shimmered in the light and Azura panted, desperately trying to choke out the words as fast as she could._

" _Maya-Leila- Spell- Blood-flower-..The Emeral- Stone!" she panted and held her stomach, trying to calm it down. Hellewise stood up and walked over the Azura, guiding her to a nearby stool._

" _Child, do not tell me your wicked sister has become..like Maya." Azura lifted her sweating head and nodded, her eyes wide. Hellewise looked at her as her hand reached the other stool and handed Azura water. _

" _Yes, Lady Hellewise, i saw it. Lad- Maya said she would make her more than what she is now. More immortal. That her only death would not be wood, but something called the Emerald's stone. She has-a- mark..a flower" Azura gulped down the water and held her red cheek, feeling it become hot against her sweaty palms._

" _Child, Only you can save your sister from herself and the everyone else. You must go to the Lady of Memories retrieve the Emerald's Stone. Do you understand? You must go now. There is no time." That was the last thing Azura heard before she began walking weakly in a pool of sunlight._

_Azura held her hands as frustration roamed her mind. She continued walking and ignored her stinging feet on the hot ground. She was getting closer and closer to the village, where the Crone of all the Witches lived. _

_I must kill Leila..it's the only way to save herself and the whole village. Azura thought._

_After what seemed like forever, she finally reached the village in where the Lady of Memories lived. Azura ran ahead and smacked her head straight into something hard._

_She titled her banging head up to see a boy. A very handsome boy at that. _

_This might as well be the only time in Azura's like that she'd ever been this close to a male. He was handsome,like a warrior. His eyes were as green as fresh cut grass in morning dew and they blazed into Azura's, warming her all over. His hair was still dark through the beaming sunlight, shining a curly-ish chestnut brown that almost covered his eyes. Light freckles tainted his cheekbone. With every look at his features, she felt a tingle spread inside her, butterflies sprinting._

_It was almost like an electric shock. Azura eye's widened and she felt an icy shiver speed down her spine. The boy stared at her amazed. His lips opened in confusion and he just stared at her. She felt like she really was falling..ready to tumble and collide into water. But a warm hand supported her, fingertips brushed the small of her back and her hair swept across the back of his hand._

" _Do..i know you?" he whispered. His voice was soft and slightly astonished. Like a small helpless puppy yelping for love. He looked at like she was something he'd never seen before. Stared into her eyes like they held something within them. Azura lifted her palm to touch his face, and what scared her the most, was that the her hand touched his face without her own command._

_Her fingertips traced the smoothness of his cheeks, lines of his mouth and the tenderness of his barely visible freckles. _

" _I think so.." She didn't understand. She had never seen this boy ever in her life, but she felt like she knew him. She felt like they were connected. Strung together with a silver cord. Wrapped as one in the promising light. Azura found her ground again and stepped out of his touch, awkwardly releasing his face._

" _I'm sorry.." She whispered and began walking away. Azura didn't know why, but her heart felt like shattering every step she took. She felt like she actually did know the boy. She felt like he was always with her. But even in her dreams, she knew it would never be true._

" _Wait." She jumped when his touch met hers again. His warm hand rested on her bare shoulder and again, she felt the electric shiver. Azura gasped and his gaze captured her's in a net of shock._

" _My name is Demetri" He said. She looked up into his face and her hands began shaking. Her mouth opened but nothing came out. She swallowed._

" _My-My name is Azura.." He smiled and she felt her heart tingle in excitement._

_It was then both Azura and Demetri knew they were meant for each other. Destined to entwine hearts, Fated to love one another. Even with just one short meeting of the two, Azura and Demetri never stopped thinking of each other, and neither could stop the pain in their hearts, as they walked away._

_Azura never forgot her mission, though the boy named Demetri nearly swept her off her feet. She ran to the village where the Lady of Memories lived._

" _Child, the Emerald's stone bears powers not even I can control." The Lady of Memories explained, watching Azura was weary eyes._

"_I understand, but without it I cannot stop destruction. Though I seem only as a child,only I can destroy my sister, the new start to destruction behind Lady Maya." The Lady of Memories didn't need another second to look at her. The mention of Maya had brought her fear enough to the old woman's face and she took out a large wooden box and opened it._

" _Child, I sense light within you. You cannot destroy all darkness within the world, but you can stop what is to come." She brushed her silvery white hair away from her mysterious crystal clear eyes and reached into the box, and pulled out two knives._

_And placed them in Azura's shaking hands._

_One silver and One wood. Both bearing tremendous strength lurking within them. With one look, Azura felt like it breathed air on her, touching her skin with frost._

" _They do are not to be owned. Not to be miss used. For they choose their owners. They may not appear as the obvious, you may not be able to acknowledge it at first sight,. But the people they choose is never a mistake." Azura nodded. " Child, I'm afraid you are not the Chosen. But I can sense that it will be a long time before the two are. But for now, the Emerald's Stone grants your plea."_

_She received the Emerald's Stone and kept them safe for the time being, waiting for the day to come._

_But on the night of the full moon, the night where everything went wrong. Azura keeled beside Hellewise, in her pool of blood/_

" _Child... I do not have time..My journey on this earth will soon end and you will have to kill the dark. You cannot let Leila destroy the world with Maya.." Hellewise coughed and her hands fell back into the pool of blood in which she laid in. Azura wept, mixing the blood with salty tears, streaking her own pale face with clear tears._

" _Oh, Lady, how will i ever do it..?" Azura sobbed and another crystal tear slipped of her chin and onto Hellewise's glowing face. _

" _Child, do not let fear devour you. Do not let evil conquer you-" Hellewise coughed and stared into the moon. She reached up to touch Azura's pale face. " And do not let love leave you.." Hellewise's words echoed in Azura's mind as her lady's hand slid of her face and into the scarlet blood, laying limp. Her deep brown eyes shimmered one last time and the life left it forever, she closed her eyelids and her eyelashes fluttered shut, and Azura_

_watched as Hellewises' soul lift up into the moonlight._

_****************88_

_Azura dropped both Emerald's stones and stared lifelessly in Demetri's lost green eyes. She stared at the bright red blood dripping from his chin and the two deep holes that lingered his throat. She watched as her sister, Leila reach for Demetri's blood stained chin and licked the blood from it._

" _What have you done..." Azura's voice croaked out. She felt a tear escaped her eyes as Demetri's doll like appearance stood in front of her. His eyes dead and his face was pale. _

" _What do you think, sister. I made him into a vampire." Leila's voice echoed in her mind and she fell to her knees, trying to search for the life in Demetri. Azura let her crystal tears fall to the ground as she picked up the two knives, gripping them as tight as she can and charged for Leila. She felt the intensity of the knives chill her fingers, strucking her heart with power._

_But then, all the power faded away the moment Demetri stood between her and Leila,arms spread like a shield._

_He was protecting Leila._

_More tears began to flow in Azura's eyes as she fought the urge to push past him, kicking and pushing against his iron arms. Demetri's eyes fought with the final fleck of life and his fingers caught Azura's hair, pulling her back. She yelped in pain when Demetri left her side, and Leila's slim fingers replaced the touched. She hooked her hand around Azura's neck and squeezed. Hard._

" _HA-HA! Little sister, you can't kill me. You are far to weak to even think about my level of strength. I can see into your dreams, plunder into your mind, cast spells like you have never before and kill whom I want. Little sister, you have underestimated me. " Leila stuck a hand toward Azura's and yanked the silver knife out of her grip. "Good bye, it was good knowing ya."_

_With that, Azura felt the razor burn erupt in her body and she looked down to see the silver knife piercing her heart. She gasped as pain exploded within her. The evil laugh of Leila erupted through her ears as She felt her back collide with the hard ground. She heard a soft sob and her eyes caught sparkling tear drops dripping from Demitri's lost face. She held out her hand, and watched as Leila reach up to Demetri's face and kissed him hard on the mouth. Then, she felt her heart burning with fire and nothing but pure darkness reached her mind as her bright violet eyes lost it's life. _

_And Azura, the faithful follower of Hellewise died at the feet of her soulmate and evil._

_(RASHEL POV)_

And then it ended.

Time unlocked it's self. My vision came back. The sences that tore away from my body sealed back.

But unfortunetly, so did the pain.

Lucinda's nails weren't there, but they continued to still, trailing streaks of poison down my heart. Lucinda looked pretty shocked herself, gawking at the silver knife that pierced the chest and her own dark blood that stained my fingers. She gritted her teeth in anger.

And all I could really do was to gasp the moment the pushed me.

My balance tumbled down, and off the tree I went, falling. My eyes were stilled glued to Lucinda. She yanked the knife out cleanly, the wound closed and the remaining blood faded into nothing but ashes.

I felt the poisonous pain continue to burn within me, reaching the parts of my body that had never really felt pain. Streaking me with untouchable scars and unbearable threads of amber. The fall was so long, it felt like it would take forever to reach the bottom. The piercing wind slashed at my cuts and tears that marked my arms and neck. My eyes closed, my lips streaked red and my body felt..

_Warmth._

_I promised you, I promised I wouldn't leave you, you little dumb ass._

It was that voice again. That voice that spoke in a voice only _I _could hear, only I could understand. The voice that broke the cold hard shell that secured his broken soul. It was the voice of Quinn that sent shivers down my spine, but in a way that spread love, instead of darkness.

And it was a kiss that made my heart warm.

I reached up to hold his face, feeling the deep scars and wounds that lingered on his skin, beginning to heal in a slow pace. I traced the lines of his eyes and mouth and felt his heart beat against his chest, as if only for me.

We landed on the ground. Quinn was still holding me, kissing me like it was the last. Embracing me like it was the end, and held me tight, like i was all that's left. His fingers laced in my hair, which I can proudly say is filled with dirt and possibly leaves. He broke the kiss, and to what seemed like magic, I felt completely alive.

It was almost as if he healed me with a touch, brought me from the dead with a kiss. He threaded his fingers through mine, still holding me like I was baby.

_I'm not a baby, let me down._

_You are, now shut up and stay still._

As cold as he sounded. I smiled.

" So. That wrench was right." Lucinda's voice shattered everything. She was swinging the silver knife around, tossing it up and down and glaring at me with scary eyes. She let the knife fall from her fingers and it hit the ground with a loud "clang" sound. " I see. You've caught a glimpse of the past."

It was then, I realized she couldn't breath. Lucinda brought her dark sleeve to hide her face like a mask, and within a second, she lowered it casually. But what had happened was far beyond anything I had ever experienced, for the woman known as Lucinda was no longer there.

In Lucinda's place and clothes, stood a tall woman with hair of great resemblance of a frosty ice queen's- Platinum almost white. Her eyes stayed the same, but the power that lurked within them released, almost showering black aura.

But what caught my last breath was the large black tattoo that painted her body.

A black iris.

And it was then, the woman pulled the words right out of my soul, blinding me with her black gaze.

"_Leila."_

_**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! ..ya know you're awesome if you do..if you don't you're awesome anyways LOL..but yea...seriously.**_


End file.
